ebullience
by jaylene
Summary: one small change causes a ripple effect that none of them were prepared for. a story told in bite-sized pieces. loki/darcy. tasertricks.
1. I

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a plucky political science major who had laid the God of Thunder out on his ass with her trusty taser. Things only served to get weirder for the girl from there. The girl was inducted into a secret organization to become the assistant of a badass ninja man. As she settled into her new life, the girl couldn't help but feel that things were looking up.<p>

"Erik," she called, wandering into a top secret room that technically she shouldn't know about. "You rang?"

Of course, life had to throw her a freaking curve ball.


	2. II

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy tripped backwards, stumbling over a chair and falling. There, decked out in some fancy Renaissance faire armor, was an <em>Asgardian.<em> The Warriors Three had regaled her with tales of their home, some of which included Thor's less impressive, less memorable brother who had gone psychotic since Thor's "vacation." After the Asgardians left, Darcy had done some heavy research into the Norse gods, since they were, after all, _living legends._ She knew all about Thor and co.'s adventures filled with daring do.

So she knew that this wasn't just any Asgardian. This was _Loki_, the fucking God of Mischief.

"Shit."


	3. III

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"You'll want her as well, sire," the archer murmured, gesturing to the only woman in the room.<p>

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. The girl did not appear to be an agent of any sort; in fact, she was dressed in frumpy attire. She looked to be a child. With a frown, he scanned the archer's mind, finding that she was some form of…ambassador. _Yes_, Loki thought smugly. _She might prove to be useful._

He stalked over to the fallen mortal, who was staring up at him with fear and recognition.

"I did not sign up for this," she muttered.


	4. IV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched in fear as the megalomaniac approached her. <em>Damn it Barton, <em>she cursed in her mind, scuttling away as best she could.

_Damn Coulson too, _she thought vindictively, remembering the way that the agent had separated her from Jane to "train" her up to become his assistant. She had originally thought that the job would be pretty badass, but thus far all it had brought her was pain, either through training or…well, _this._

Still, Darcy would face her fate head on. She gazed up at the god in defiance, unnerved by the madness that lined his face. _Damn it._


	5. V

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki, watching the girl carefully, touched the scepter to her chest, feeling vindictive glee well up within him. <em>He<em> was powerful. Soon, he would rule this planet and everyone would acknowledge him as was his birthright. He observed the swirling, unnatural blue of his power smother the natural hue of the girl's eyes.

Loki flitted through her chaotic thoughts, surprised to find that she knew of him from Thor's original visit. A smile grew on his lips. Well then, that changed things. He straightened up and turned to leave.

He had what he needed.

"Come."

The ragtag trio quickly followed.


	6. VI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched as Barton and Maria engaged in gunfire, jumping into the vehicle that Barton had commandeered for them. She ducked, trying to keep her mind off the swerving car as the base collapsed around them. Something niggled in the back of her mind, something suspiciously like guilt, but she pushed it away. Darcy turned, eyes alighting on the figure of Loki, her king. He stood, tall and proud in the back of the vehicle and fearlessly faced their adversaries. Darcy's mouth dropped open in wonder and awe.<p>

And in that moment, Darcy thought that her liege was beautifully terrifying.


	7. VII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy gazed up at Barton, trying to gather her nerve. "Barton!" He turned toward her. "So, can I shoot your bow?"<p>

Clint stared her down. "No."

Darcy sighed, not too surprised to be shot down. "Might as well try right?"

Clint smiled slightly, more than a bit amused. "Call me Clint, Lewis."

"Darcy," she replied with a grin. "So, do you want to go to the mess hall for some food? It's not very good, but it's better than college food for sure."

As the two made their way down the hall, Darcy realized that maybe he was lonely too.


	8. VIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched her king with unmitigated interest. He and Erik were currently discussing the Tesseract, but Darcy was more interested in her liege. While Erik and Barton had their assignments, she had yet to receive hers. Darcy felt just a bit put out. In the week since leaving SHIELD, Darcy mainly spent her time talking with Erik and attempting to convince Clint to let her shoot his bow. So far, not so good, but he was definitely caving.<p>

Darcy watched as Loki broke away from Erik, probably about to go off and brood.

She quickly intervened, "We need to talk."


	9. IX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy licked her lips nervously, turning her eyes from Loki. He didn't appear to be all that happy that she had approached him. She quickly attached a belated, "Majesty," to her request. His gaze softened minutely.<p>

Courage bolstered, Darcy met his eyes and boldly inquired, "What was your purpose in taking me?"

Loki blinked, obviously thrown off-balance by the question. "I wish to know more about your world's politics. From what I understand, they are constantly shifting."

Darcy's face lit up. "Why didn't you say so?"

She proceeded to regale him with stories of democracy and freedom.

His gaze darkened.


	10. X

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Can you not understand how much simpler it is to be ruled?" Loki asked the girl. After twenty minutes of her gushing about her government and her freedom, his patience was at an end. "There is freedom in handing the control over to another," he tried to explain.<p>

Loki watched Darcy quietly. "Do you not feel free now under my reign?" he asked, curious about her answer.

Darcy gazed up at him, unnaturally blue eyes reflecting her complete obedience and adoration. "Of course, my king."

Yet, Loki felt no satisfaction in the answer, turning on his heel and storming away.


	11. XI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy sighed, stretching her arms high above her head as she moved to the music. She thanked whatever gods were out there (or in here) that she had her iPod on her. She would have gone stir-crazy without it. Darcy pranced about, jumping and shrieking when a hand came down on her shoulder.<p>

"Jesus," she panted, turning to her assailant. "What have I told you about sneaking and skulking?"

Clint, looking rather chagrined, pouted. "Don't do it to you."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. A smile lit her face. "Whatcha up to?"

Clint smirked. "Archery practice. You in, kiddo?"

"Oh hell yeah!"


	12. XII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki watched the young Midgardian girl as she shot the archer's bow. Her skills were dismal, but the archer sought to improve them. His brow furrowed. It had been a few days since the unsatisfactory end of their conversation and Loki was still brooding. He couldn't understand his own frustration over the girl's answer. Was it because she was wrong? His eyes studied her.<p>

_No_, he mused. _Perhaps it is because her answer reflects my own._

Loki knew the passion and pride she held for her country's politics. _Perhaps…_ He shook himself from his reverie. It was useless to dwell.


	13. XIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy eyed the target. Clint had left her alone with his spare bow, a huge concession on his part, so she needed to make the best of it.<p>

_TWANG!_

Once again, the arrow missed the target board, causing Darcy to cuss colorfully. She startled as she heard the door to the range close. Darcy turned, seeing no one.

She hummed, eyeing the windows that allowed people to view the shooters. No one. Darcy glanced at the bench in the room used for storing weapons, catching sight of a note.

_Lower your left elbow._

She grinned.

Her arrow struck the target.


	14. XIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"What's cracking, doc?" Darcy questioned, leaning hard against the counter behind her.<p>

Erik murmured something under his breath, too enraptured with the Tesseract at the moment to pay Darcy much mind. Erik was becoming gaunt, too thoroughly involved in his studies to take care of his body. Darcy, quite accustomed to unhygienic doctors, darted from the room, returning quickly, laden down with food.

When Erik finally managed to pull himself away from the Tesseract, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks Darcy," he said with a soft smile, despite the fact that the girl in question had long since left to sleep.


	15. XV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy flitted about the base constantly. It was common knowledge that she could and would wind up involved in just about anything going on at the base. She and Clint had become close, bonding over their love of sarcasm. Anytime Clint was not on a mission, he could almost always be found with Darcy, teaching her how to shoot his bow or giving her a leg up into one of the air vents. So, it honestly should have come as no surprise to Loki when the woman fell from one of the rafters in front of him.<p>

"Shit," she moaned.


	16. XVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki stared down at his pet project as she glanced up at him nervously. Why had he taken her? For the most part, he gave her free reign and thus far she had spent her time with the archer and the scientist. He pondered on how she was able to take the taciturn archer and turn him into the mischievous trickster that prowled the base with her help. Loki could appreciate a kindred spirit when it came to mischief.<p>

"Come," he ordered cordially, holding a hand out to the girl. "Tell me more of your Midgardian politics as we dine."


	17. XVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"So…magic?" Darcy asked, watching her host beneath shuttered eyelids.<p>

He raised a brow, amused by the curiosity shining in her eyes. "Yes?"

"How does it work? Do you, like, draw it from yourself or from your surroundings?" she queried.

Loki blinked in surprise, thrown off by the question. Nobody had ever been truly interested in his skills outside of battle. "A bit of both, I suppose. Internal magic tends to be stronger than external."

Darcy smiled and Loki caught thoughts of someone called "Harry Potter" floating through her head.

He glanced at her hesitantly. "Would you like to see some?"


	18. XVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy's laughter bounced off the walls of the small room, lit only by flickering orbs of light that danced overhead. She watched in wonder and awe as Loki twirled his fingers lazily. Their conversation on politics had eventually crossed into magic and he was showing her his skill at internal magic. Though she wasn't an expert, Darcy could tell that Loki was a master of his craft.<p>

She grinned as one of the orbs drifted within her reach, gasping as her hand passed through it. It was pleasantly cool and parted like smoke around her hand.

"It's beautiful," Darcy whispered.


	19. XIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki watched as his multi-colored orbs drifted about the mortal's head. The true happiness and awe on her face made him shift uncomfortably, unused to such responses to his magic. True, he rarely used it for such frivolous pleasures, but her glee was almost unnatural. Loki felt his body warm when she moved a hand through one of the orbs, unaware that, because the magic was an extension of himself he could feel her touch. They sat together in nearly companionable silence, broken by the mortal's laughter.<p>

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Thank you," she said with sincere gratitude.


	20. XX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>That dinner was followed by many others. Clint often raised a brow at her whenever she made her way to their king's private dining chambers.<p>

The topics discussed were greatly varied, ranging from Midgardian music to Asgardian dining. Loki took great pride in his home realm, though Darcy tried to convince him of the virtues of Midgard. Thus far, she had made some leeway with ice-cream and the _Harry Potter_ novels though he did not care for the musical genius that was Lady Gaga. In turn, Loki told her tales of Asgardian feasts and his own take on his adventures.


	21. XXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"So, like, did you really give birth to a horse?" Darcy questioned.<p>

Loki, who had been in the middle of a bite, choked. "What?" Loki scanned her mind. "Ah," he murmured. "I see. _No,_ your Midgardian tales are incorrect on that one. I did not birth Sleipner; he was created as a byproduct of my magic experiments. He, as well as my other so-called 'children' was created from my magic."

Darcy grinned. "That's pretty amazing." There was a short, companionable silence in which Loki contemplated the acceptance he found in the young mortal. "So…have you ever transformed into a woman?"


	22. XXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy wandered the compound, trying to find a suddenly elusive Clint. He'd promised to teach her how to crush a man's head between her thighs and she was looking forward to the lesson. Darcy stopped dead, watching the god before her. He was seated before the Tesseract, hands nearly covering the Cube. Tears rolled down his face as he shook.<p>

Feeling uncomfortable for coming across such a private scene, Darcy backed away quietly before turning tail to run. She dove into her meager bed, hiding her head under the pillow, determining to never speak of it.

However, Darcy never forgot.


	23. XXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy sat in front of a computer, nibbling her lip. In her time as Coulson's assistant, Coulson had given her leave to expand the hacking skills that she had prior to joining SHIELD. She'd been a decent freelance hacker in high school. Now, Darcy felt that she had gotten even better at it, though she wasn't quite sure if she had the skills necessary for what she was about to attempt.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" Clint asked casually, strolling up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Darcy hummed, slightly nervous as she entered another string of code. "Hacking Ironman."


	24. XXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Clint shook his head in disbelief. "<em>What<em>?"

Darcy swiveled about in her chair, looking up. "_What_?" she snapped back.

"_You_ are hacking Ironman?"

"Um, yeah? You know, Coulson _did_ train me in hacking _and_ I sort of stole some of the files on Ironman from his cabinet when I was bored. Which, you know, in hindsight he probably noticed, but whatever."

Clint frowned. "You are hacking one of the greatest genii of our time and acting incredibly blasé about it."

Darcy shrugged. "Native New Yorker, nothing fazes us. How do you think Stark would feel about boy bands?"

Clint sighed.


	25. XXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"I have been pleased with your work, Midgardian," Loki said.<p>

Darcy looked up, surprised to find her king standing before her. She quickly stood, stumbling over her swivel chair. "Sire?" she asked.

"You have sabotaged the Man of Iron, even though I did not require it. Your small acts of interference have been quite helpful in our purpose." He smirked mischievously.

"Thank you, majesty!" Darcy replied, smiling beatifically. "It was nothing, really. It was nice to have a chance to utilize my skills."

"Hn, as such, I happen to have a…little mission for you. A small excursion to Germany actually."


	26. XXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Darcy asked, hardly believing her ears. It couldn't be.<p>

Loki smirked. "I am assigning you to an off-base mission. You will be my companion at an upcoming ball."

"Really?" Darcy squealed, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Loki regally inclined his head, watching bemusedly as she began talking a mile a minute about everything she would need for the ball. He held up a hand to stop her. Darcy turned to him, blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"I can take care of that."

"What? How?" Darcy suddenly grinned. "Oh right, magic! Wonderful as usual, my king."


	27. XXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy twirled around, smiling as a low clapping filled the room. The dress she wore was a dark gray with green accents, perfecting matching her king's outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in it.<p>

"Knock them dead," Erik said emphatically, grabbing hold of her hands.

Darcy quirked her lips, squeezing his hands. "Thanks Erik." She turned to Clint, who was counting his arrows. "Like it?"

He ran a cursory glance over her before smiling. "You look great, Darcy."

"Thanks!"

She turned her gaze to the only other party in the room lifting a hand to him. "Ready?"

Loki smiled dangerously. "Always."


	28. XXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy strode into the ballroom, feeling like a boss. Loki had sent her in early to do some reconnaissance and rub elbows with some of the big wigs who had come together for a political shindig. Truthfully, Darcy was having the time of her life, using her rudimentary Germany and passable French to converse with different politicians. Some, she recognized from television, which, of course, had her flipping out inwardly. She took a deep breath, wondering how exactly she'd made it here.<p>

She grinned, disrupting her more serious thoughts as she caught sight of a well-known ambassador.

It's show time!


	29. XXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>As Darcy chatted up the politicians to her heart's content, Loki was making his own preparations. He delved into the mind of the archer, smiling as he determined the archer's location. He was ready, having stabilized his position. So Loki jumped from the archer's mind into that of the girl's, catching sight of the politicians that flitted around the room. Loki enjoyed the rush of giddiness that bubbled up within the Midgardian but he had put it off long enough. He drew back into himself, shaking out his arms. A grin threatened to split his face.<p>

It was show time.


	30. XXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy looked around, trying to find her king. She glanced down at her watch. It had been five minutes since the time he said he would be arriving. Where was he? Darcy bit her lip slightly; worried that something had happened to him.<p>

As it turned out, she had no cause for fear. Loki strode into the room, owning the presence that he wore like a garment. Darcy's eyes widened as she stared at him, truly understanding for the first time how…striking her king was. She watched as he casually flipped a man onto a table, tearing his eye out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just a little note, I will not be posting next week as I'll be out of the country without my laptop. The schedule should resume on March 17th. Thanks!<strong>

**-jay **


	31. XXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy blanched; turning and fleeing from the chaos in the room. She threw open the doors to a small balcony, fighting her heaving stomach. It was a lost cause. Darcy retched over the side of the balcony, trying to bring her body back under control. <em>That <em>hadn't been part of the plan. At least, not the plan that her king had revealed to her.

Darcy had no time to reason out her king's motives as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

She whirled, surprised beyond belief to find Ironman standing before her.

"Care to dance?" he asked.


	32. XXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy backed away nervously, licking her lips. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously.<p>

"Nothing much," Tony replied, face mask flipping up. "World peace, destruction of Apple products, no more hackers breaking into my suits," he trailed off, fixing her with a stare.

"What?" she snapped defensively. "It's not my fault that your firewall is a joke. Be glad that I didn't, you know, _torture_ you or something. It was a learning experience!"

He winced. "Yeah, Bieber definitely constitutes as torture. Well, I guess I can consider this pay back."

Darcy felt a heavy blow before her world went black.


	33. XXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki glanced around, feeling somewhat miffed that he couldn't find his mortal in the kneeling crowd. Where was she? She was missing a spectacular show if he did say so himself. The archer was supposed to get her after SHIELD took him. He hadn't seen her since he had entered the ballroom. In fact, his senses failed to pick up on her mind's presence. Loki felt nervousness bubble up inside of him but he pushed it away, turning his focus onto the mortal man who <em>dared <em>to defy him.

A smile split his face. He was going to enjoy this.


	34. XXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki placidly watched his captors with amusement. Their fluster in his presence was gratifying, but unnecessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Darcy, who had been laid out across one of the benches in the flying vessel. Her hands were cuffed. He assumed that she had been captured by the Man of Iron and for a moment, rage over the man touching what was <em>his<em> blinded him but he reined it in. It would not do to lose his cool over a Midgardian. Though her capture was not planned, it did not upset his own meticulous scheming.


	35. XXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>The Man of Iron and the Champion of Freedom were bickering like children, gesturing to Darcy.<p>

"We can't interrogate her Stark!" the Captain barked. "She's an innocent!"

"Innocent? She blared Bieber in my ears! That's practically a felony! Besides," and here the Man of Iron turned to glare at him. "She was brought to the gala with Reindeer Games. That's a little fishy to me."

The Captain sighed, rubbing his cowl. "She did not have free will at the time. I won't stand by and watch her be harassed for something that she couldn't control."

Loki listened with a smile.


	36. XXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki glanced over to the unconscious Midgardian. Blood was trickling down the side of her face. He frowned darkly, unhappy that these fools had damaged what was <em>his.<em> She was under his command, even though she wasn't currently enthralled. It was a bit disconcerting to be unable to access her mind anymore.

Lightning rocked the airship, throwing the woman to the ground. Loki scowled as the Captain lifted her back into her seat gently, buckling her in.

"What? Scared of a little bit of lightning?" the Man of Iron asked smugly.

Loki grimaced. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."


	37. XXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki stayed passive as Thor yanked him off the airship and threw him to the ground.<p>

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor fairly growled.

"I've missed you too," Loki replied, laughing.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snarled.

Loki snorted. "With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to bring you here? Your _precious_ Earth." Thor growled, dropping Mjolnir and stalking forward angrily. "Truly, Thor," Loki began, thinking of unnaturally blue eyes and long, dark curls. "I begin to find that your infatuation with the planet is not unfounded."

Thor paused.


	38. XXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Thor asked.<p>

"As dull as you are, I am sure you remember the Midgardians who housed you during your internment here."

"Jane?" Thor asked, voice hitching.

Loki rolled his eyes. _Pathetic lackwit_. "No you fool. The male scientist and the female intern. What were their names again? Ah, yes, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Quite entertaining, that Miss Lewis. Sharp tongued and quick witted."

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor demanded, striding forward and grabbing him by the throat.

"Nothing that was not my birthright," Loki replied cryptically.

"We thought you dead," Thor confessed, voice breaking.


	39. XXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki watched, satisfied, as the Man of Iron swept by, pulling Thor away. As <em>heart wrenching<em> as their conversation had been, Loki was glad for it to be over and done. He did not need to hear the vitriol that Thor spewed. He had been taken from his rightful home and had been raised in the shadow of the Allfather's true born. Frigga was the only being that treated him as Thor's equal. Only now did Loki understand the truth. He had been born and brought up knowing his birthright to the throne.

Now Loki was simply claiming his kingdom.


	40. XL

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Darcy exclaimed when she came to, seeing chains on her wrists. "What the hell? I'm going to <em>kill<em> Stark!"

"You are not concussed."

She glanced up from her seat, catching sight of a redhead. Darcy looked about, realizing that she was in some sort of aircraft. "I'm…" she patted herself, grinning. "I'm _free_." Her mind was _hers_ again.

She stared up at the stoic redhead. _Natasha. _Darcy sucked in a breath. She didn't know the agent personally, but Clint had told her many stories of their adventures together. He loved her but he was still lost.


	41. XLI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Eyes stinging with sudden tears, Darcy turned away, trying to control herself.<p>

_It wasn't fair_.

Clint and Erik should be here with here. But no, they were still held captive under Loki's thrall.

_Loki._

Darcy's heart sped up in fear as she looked around, wondering if he was lurking in the shadows. No, she thought, he would not come for her. After all, she was but a mortal to him. And why did that hurt so much?

"So, where is Stark?"

Natasha pointed to the sky outside. Darcy caught sight of the roiling lightning and paled.

"Thor's back," she whispered.


	42. XLII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy clutched herself, trying to fight the bile rising in her throat. She felt so <em>guilty.<em> She thought back to Germany and blanched.

The mission.

Loki.

Politicians.

Scepter.

_Eye._

_She_ had assisted in a man's _murder_.

Darcy shook, unable to control the tremors. Finally, she allowed the tears to flow, unheeding of the two agents on the aircraft with her. Hopefully, her muffled sobs were covered by the ferocious storm that surrounded them.

When she was all cried out, Darcy took a deep, steadying breath. It wouldn't do to fall apart, especially not now.

She still had work to do.


	43. XLIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched Natasha, fishing around in her mind for words. She wanted-no, <em>needed<em>- to talk with her. She shifted, rattling the chains around her wrists as she did so. "Natasha?" she asked quietly.

The woman whipped her head around, staring her down. "How do you know my name?"

Darcy took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Clint told me." She saw _something_ flicker in Natasha's eyes. "He told me a lot about you."

"You were able to speak freely?"

Darcy shrugged, uncomfortable under the piercing stare. "Sometimes. As long as Loki didn't need us, we were given free rein."


	44. XLIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Natasha looked her over in a calculating manner before asking hesitantly, "What did Clint say about me?"<p>

"He told me about your missions together, about your kick-ass skills, about the way that he thought we'd get along." Darcy's grin faltered and disappeared. "He…he told me about the way that you inspire him constantly, about your heroism and your unfaltering strength. Mostly, he just told me things about his closest friend and dearest companion."

Natasha watched her with an unreadable expression for a long moment before sighing and standing from the cockpit. "How about I get you out of those handcuffs?"

* * *

><p>For the reviewer who asked, ebullience means to be cheerful and full of energy; exuberant.<p> 


	45. XLV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"So…you enjoy being a living legend?" Darcy asked as Captain America re-boarded the airship.<p>

Rogers looked at her, startled. He reddened. "Miss, I'm certainly no legend, I'm just a man."

Darcy snorted. "Dude, you're up there with George Washington and Martin Luther King Jr. when it comes to changing our country's history. You're crazy famous." She thought about Coulson. "You've got fans everywhere, even today."

"Well, ah," Steve began, looking exceedingly uncomfortable with her casual praise. He extended a hand politely. "Thank you Miss…?"

"Darcy," she supplied, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "So, did you really punch Hitler in the face?"


	46. XLVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy rubbed at her wrists, still unsure if she was truly awake. Here she was in the company of legends like Tony Stark and Captain <em>freaking<em> America. And who was she?

A struggling college student.

Maybe not even _that_ anymore. Coulson had promised to fulfill her credit hours, but she wasn't sure if that still applied, especially because she'd been working for the other team.

Still, Darcy wasn't the sort to allow shitty situations get her down. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped off the small aircraft.

Maybe if she grinned enough, she'd begin to feel it.


	47. XLVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>When Darcy entered the larger airship and caught sight of Coulson, her heart lightened considerably. She ran, tripping and cursing, into his arms and hugged the surprised agent.<p>

"Hey boss man," Darcy greeted, pulling away, lips trembling. "You miss me?"

Coulson, eyes warm, nodded. "Life has been…quieter and much less colorful without you around." He smiled, bearing his teeth. "I am glad you have returned safely."

Darcy's smile faded. "For the most part," was her reply as she averted her eyes.

"Lewis, no one blames you for your actions," Coulson stated firmly. "We know that you were enthralled by Loki."


	48. XLVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Lady Darcy!" Thor exclaimed, fairly bounding over to Darcy and preceding to crush the life out of her.<p>

"Thor!" she squeaked, unable to do much else.

He set her down, chagrined. "The Son of Coul has explained to me the atrocities my brother has committed against you." He put a fist to his chest, bowing over it. "As a prince of Asgard I apologize for my brother's unjust actions against you. Asgard owes you reparation."

"It wasn't your fault," Darcy replied, feeling self-conscious. "Have you seen Jane yet?" she tried to redirect his attention.

"Alas, no. How was my brother?"


	49. XLIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Darcy asked warily.<p>

"Once, my brother was a different man. A happy man; one whom I respected. Now?" Thor sighed. "I am curious if he ever showed you any sign of the man he once was. The man I hope he can still become."

Darcy fidgeted slightly. "He wasn't, you know, _cruel_ or anything to me." She thought back to their dinners together. "In fact, sometimes he was…nice. I think he is…lonely and confused." Her eyes hardened as she remembered the ball and the eye. "That doesn't give him a right to what he's done though."


	50. L

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor shook his head slowly. "I agree with you Lady Darcy. My brother's actions, against you and against Selvig, are inexcusable. I long for my brother's rehabilitation. Things were…strained in Asgard and Loki has his reasons for his actions. Still, he must pay recompense for his rashness."<p>

Darcy nodded, accepting, for the moment at least, that Thor had some skeletons in his closet that he wanted to keep there. "I'm not okay with the dude fucking with my head, but I think that he may find redemption." Her mind flashed to Loki's private breakdown. She nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's possible."


	51. LI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>During his last excursion to Midgard, Thor had not given much thought to the Midgardians who had taken him in outside of Jane. While certainly he had enjoyed the company of Lady Darcy and Selvig, Thor did not know them all too well. From what the Son of Coul had told him, the Lady Darcy had become a warrior in her own right in the time he spent away in Asgard.<p>

Thor felt terribly guilty for what happened. For the first time, Thor felt his faith in his brother falter as he stared at the living proof of Loki's transgressions.


	52. LII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>As Thor took in Lady Darcy's bloodshot eyes and aura of exhaustion, he recognized the strength with which she bore herself. Though not Asgardian in origins and unconventional to the extreme, Thor recognized that the Lady Darcy was a trueborn warrior. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I thank you for your kind words, Lady Darcy. You have bolstered my spirits."

"No problem, big guy," Darcy replied.

"Truly, you have done me a great service today, Lady Darcy," Thor said, placing a hand to his chest and bowing over it. "I am glad to call you my friend."


	53. LIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched as Thor walked away, heart lurching in pain. She didn't want to give him false hope where there was none. She didn't know how to break it to Thor that there might not be hope, but…she thought of their discussions of anything and everything Midgardian and sometimes even Asgardian. Maybe there was a glimmer.<p>

"Lewis," Coulson said, startling her by coming up to her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Director Fury would like a word with you."

"Yeah," Darcy snorted, following her boss with dragging feet. "I'm sure that's _all_ he wants right now."


	54. LIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy fidgeted beneath Fury's one-eyed stare, feeling a bit lost. "I already told you, I don't <em>know<em> Loki's plans! Hell, I'm as surprised as you are about the Stuttgart incident!"

Fury folded his arms, leaning back in his chair as he observed her. "Stark tells me that you were…going out for air when he...ah, recalibrated you."

Darcy flushed. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting…well, you know what happened."

"So you still had control over your facilities, even under Loki's control?" Fury growled.

She blanched. "No!" She frowned thoughtfully. "I think he just left our personalities intact though we didn't have a choice."


	55. LV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Fury sighed, running a hand over his head. "You mean to tell me that Barton and Selvig are <em>aware<em> of what they're doing?"

"Well, not exactly. I can't really recall the mindset I had while I was…compromised. I mean, I can access my memories and stuff, but the rest is sort of a blur." Darcy's eyes fell, remembering. "I didn't _have_ motivation, unless Loki decided to place a specific one in my mind when he needed me to do something. I just kind of, well, drifted."

"Alright Lewis," Fury said, breaking her from her reverie. "You are free to go."


	56. LVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy wandered the airship, having departed from Coulson's company. She needed time to think. Darcy felt like the world had fallen out from under her feet and that she was to blame for the chaos that followed. She sighed, curling her hands into fists. This, <em>everything<em> that had happened with Loki, it wasn't her fault. The guilt that flooded her, however, told her differently.

_There wasn't anything I could do,_ Darcy told herself firmly. _Nothing._

She looked up, surprised to find herself outside of a lab. Craving the familiar setting, Darcy dashed in, unknowing of the current occupant of the room.


	57. LVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Oh," Darcy said, blinking rapidly. "Sorry, I didn't realize this room was occupied."<p>

"It's quite alright," the man replied, fidgeting with his purple shirt. "You aren't a SHIELD operative." It wasn't a question.

"Um, sort of? It isn't really set in stone or anything. I kind of work for Coulson, sometimes." She glanced up at him through lowered eyelashes. "And you're Dr. Banner."

He snorted self-deprecatingly. "The Hulk you mean."

"Actually no," Darcy shot him an odd, calculating look. "Jane Foster, my former boss, gushed about your journals all the time." She smirked when she caught his fluster. "So…the Hulk, huh?"


	58. LVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>He nodded miserably.<p>

"Dude, I tased the God of Thunder. I think I can handle your problem of turning a bit green," Darcy said, bumping his shoulder.

Bruce did not reply.

Darcy, realizing that discretion was the better part of valor, graciously changed the subject. "So Jane's told me all about your work. Something to do with lasers or something?"

Bruce shook his head, laughing. "No, not exactly. I research gamma radiation."

"Oh!" Darcy replied, grinning. "I actually know what that is! Thank you osmosis! That's pretty cool."

Suddenly, her smile fell from her face as she blanched. "_Shit._"


	59. LIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Bruce turned to look, frowning.<p>

Loki was striding among a throng of guards, looking for all the world the king he proclaimed himself to be. He smirked smugly at Bruce, staring him directly in the eyes. When his gaze shifted to Darcy, the smirk fell away and was replaced with an unreadable look. He mouthed a phrase at her before disappearing from sight.

Bruce rounded on Darcy, feeling concerned when he caught sight of her white knuckled grip on the table. Her face was haggard.

"What'd he say?" he asked, despite himself.

Darcy's gaze was hard. "He said, '_Thank you._'"


	60. LX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Bruce's eyes softened when he caught sight of the tremors that shook her body. "How do you know him?" he asked quietly.<p>

She raised her gaze to meet his, eyes flinty. "Oh, I was just one of his mind slaves, that's all," she said in a blasé manner, feeling guilty when Dr. Banner flinched. "Sorry," she whispered. "You didn't deserve that."

"Apology accepted," he replied, surprised by her casual ease around him. Maybe she _truly_ didn't fear him. He placed a hand near hers on the table. "Why don't we head up to the main deck and see what's what?"

* * *

><p><em>There is a poll up on my profile pertaining to this story if any of you are interested.<em>


	61. LXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy sighed, slumping down into her seat between Natasha and Captain America. Everyone except Stark was present and they were all huddled rather awkwardly around a conference table. Captain America was viewing her with confusion, probably wondering <em>why<em> exactly she was there. Truthfully, she wasn't too sure. Banner had brought her in and everyone had just kind of come to the table of their own volition.

Natasha quirked her lips slightly at her, something that Darcy assumed meant that she was alright with her being there.

"How are you feeling Miss Darcy?" Captain America asked politely, looking at her sympathetically.


	62. LXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy started, taken off-guard by his concern. "Ha, I'm fine, thanks for asking. And seriously, there is no need to call <em>me<em> 'miss,' Captain."

"Please, M-Darcy, just call me Steve," he replied quietly, a slight smile playing out across his face.

"So," she lowered her voice, looking around before leaning in conspiringly and saying, "It looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto."

The look of excitement on his face made the fact that Darcy had just used _such_ a cliché movie reference worth it.

"I know that one!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look over at them. He flushed.


	63. LXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor glanced over in puzzlement. "What is this 'Toto' of which you speak, Lady Darcy?"<p>

Darcy snorted. "Don't worry about it big guy."

Thor hummed, returning to his brooding.

Darcy, unable to take the awkwardness, pulled out her newly installed phone that Coulson had given her. There were some perks to working for SHIELD. She admittedly purposefully zoned out as they spoke about Loki and his…escapades, doing her best to ignore her guilt.

"Loki has him under one of his spells," Natasha said before looking away. "And one of ours."

Darcy winced. It was a bad time to zone in.


	64. LXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"As was the Lady Darcy," Thor stated, looking to his friend for support. "Do you know of his designs for the enthralled?"<p>

Darcy slumped down as everyone's eyes turned to her. Though normally bold in the face of attention, Darcy felt shame for the distress that she had caused. "No. He never really explained the grand scheme of things to us; at least, he didn't do so for me. I'm not exactly sure what he has planned." She grimaced as she thought back to earlier.

_Thank you._

"I will say, however, that he is here because he wants to be."


	65. LXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>With <em>that<em> cheerful tidbit said, everyone went back to discussing Loki and his motivations. Darcy thought about the way he had cried as he held the Tesseract and felt guilt creep up within her. She _should_ tell them; after all, she certainly did not owe _Loki_ her loyalty. Still, it felt wrong to inform them of such an intensely personal affair.

So Darcy kept her conflicting thoughts to herself, even as she heard the body count that Natasha rattled off.

Darcy delved back into the blissful realm of her phone, knowing that no one would comment on her sudden pallor.


	66. LXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"That man is playing <em>Galaga<em>," Stark pointed out, sweeping around the room.

"Wasn't me!" Darcy exclaimed, startled, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Only Rogers turned to give her a surprised look, as everyone else focused on Tony Stark. She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him and shrugging. He smiled back, returning his attention to Stark. Darcy watched the room, silently berating herself for losing focus on the people around her.

As Banner and Stark began their science banter, Darcy softly swore under her breath. "Damn it."

Erik and Jane had been bad enough, but this?

Serious, serious mind-fuckery.


	67. LXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Shall we play, doctor?" Stark asked, gesturing toward the door. Darcy snorted, trying and failing to conceal a smirk. "You too, Kick Ass."<p>

Darcy peeked around, hoping that he meant someone else. When the man sighed and pointed at her, she groaned. "As flattering as the nickname is, why me?"

She wasn't the only one who was displeased. "Why her? She is under Agent Coulson's jurisdiction," Director Fury stated.

"She interned for Selvig and Foster, two leading scientists in this field. Not to mention the fact that she's had Reindeer Games in her head. Kick Ass knows how he thinks."


	68. LXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>With much eye rolling and groaning, Darcy followed Dr. Banner and Stark out of the room. She slouched after them, letting the scientific drivel pass through one ear to another. Darcy could, for the most part, understand the gist of what they were saying, even if she didn't want to. She had Jane and Erik to thank for that.<p>

She looked up when they stopped talking. "What? Going to psychobabble me?" Darcy asked, glaring as Stark gave her a smarmy smile.

He raised his hands with wide-eyed innocence. "What, me? No way. Just curious about how much you're following here."


	69. LXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy frowned as they entered the laboratory. "I understand well enough thank you very much."<p>

Stark grinned boyishly and Darcy realized that she'd walked straight into his trap. "Wonderful, I don't suppose you know anything about gamma radiation? Bring up some of the files over there," he stated, waving a hand to one of the computers.

She quickly did as told, pulling up files and flipping through them indiscriminately. Darcy fell into computer mode, which meant she was completely zoning when Stark came over and zapped her lightly.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, reacting with a punch to his jaw.


	70. LXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Ow Kick Ass!" Stark moaned, grabbing his face. "You pack a hell of a punch!"<p>

"No shit, Sherlock," Darcy grumbled, rubbing her side. "I don't like people sneaking up on me."

"Noted. So…as I was _trying_ to ask you earlier, any info on our alien problem?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave Stark a shove. "I already _told_ you guys, I wasn't informed on his plans. Besides, since you so _subtly _implied, he and I weren't exactly close."

Stark gave her a look that told her that he didn't buy her bullshit. Still, he didn't push and Darcy was grateful.


	71. LXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>After her little incident with Stark, Darcy made certain to tune in on the conversation at hand. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Stark's antics. He was <em>such <em>an overgrown child. At the moment, he was attempting to convince Dr. Banner to visit Stark Tower.

"Well," he wheedled. "I promise you a stress free environment. Pension…no surprises…" Stark trailed off as he zapped Banner in the side, staring into his eyes as the doctor yelped in surprise. "Nothing?" he asked, more than slightly disappointed.

"Hey!" Rogers called, striding into the room angrily. "Are you nuts?"

"Jury's out," Stark murmured.


	72. LXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy shook her head as Stark and Rogers started to bicker. Some personalities were just too…large to get along. Still, Stark had a very good point.<p>

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve questioned, face nigh emotionless.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's _the spy_. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging them too, isn't it?" Stark asked, rounding on Darcy and Dr. Banner.

After Dr. Banner answered the question, Steve turned to Darcy who was pretending to be absorbed in her hacking. She didn't really want to go there, _especially_ since she'd so recently returned to SHIELD.

"Darcy?" he probed hesitantly.


	73. LXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy sighed, pulling away from the computers and turning to the room's occupants. "I did some digging while I was…<em>compromised<em>. Not much on this sort of stuff, mostly, I was researching the Avengers Initiative." She grinned as Stark's smirk fell. _Sore point obviously._

"Fury isn't letting you know everything." Darcy nodded to Dr. Banner. "As Dr. Banner said, it's very odd that SHIELD's gotten involved in the energy business. Especially so, considering that they haven't involved Stark, though, I guess it's because he's volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others."

"You read my file!" Stark accused; shocked and impressed.


	74. LXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>I read <em>everyone's <em>file!" Darcy exclaimed. "I do work for Coulson after all! You know, the 'Agent's Agent?' I do know things!"

Stark snorted. "Well, we'll know all about SHIELD's involvement in the energy business once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you just-" Rogers stuttered.

"Jarvis has been running it ever since I hit the bridge," Stark replied. "In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

Darcy snorted. "I'll do you one better, Stark. I can load my personal decryption program to this computer."


	75. LXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Stark raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "And this will work?"<p>

Darcy snorted. "Who hacked Jarvis earlier?"

"_She does have a point, sir_," a mechanical voice intoned from the computer.

"Jarvis!" Darcy exclaimed, brightening. "No hard feelings about the hijack, right?"

"_None at all. I was under the impression that you were not yourself at the time,"_ the machine paused. "_If, however, you were to try again…." _He trailed off, leaving the threat unspoken.

"I read ya loud and clear, Jarvis," Darcy said with a mock salute. "This program will run alongside you and probably cut the encryption breaking process in half."


	76. LXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy turned back to the others, catching the assessing look on Stark's face. Her stomach plummeted. She did <em>not<em> want to be the center of attention, after all, where had it gotten her last time? Stark schooled his features and faced Rogers. "Now, back to the ethics of hacking SHIELD. An intelligence organization that _fears _intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, you should follow them."

"Following's not really my style," Stark replied.


	77. LXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Once Steve left, Stark rounded on Darcy. "Now, Kick Ass, you happen to be in the best position to assess this situation, so start talking."<p>

"How do you figure?" she replied, feigning ignorance.

Stark snorted. "Angelic really doesn't become you. You're best able to appraise the mentalities of both SHIELD and our resident Rudolph. As you've said, Coulson is the 'Agent's Agent' and _you're_ his assistant. You've got insider intel. As for Tall, Dark and Pointy, well, he's been in your head, I'm sure he's left an impression." Dr. Banner elbowed him. "Now, what do _you _think our situation is?"


	78. LXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy fidgeted under Stark's gaze. "Honestly, I really am unsure as to what Loki is wanting right now. He never let us in on his plans, probably in case we were ever…recalibrated. I <em>do, <em>however,know that he was very interested in the Big Apple.

"As for SHIELD," Darcy sighed. "As a government agency and a secret one at that, SHIELD's had its fingers stuck in many a shady pie. Some of its branches are…" She shuddered. "Yeah. Anyway, the desperation that's going into finding the Cube is proof enough that it's needed for a large project, likely something militant."

* * *

><p><strong>Our regular schedule is going to be interrupted this summer. I'll be updating on Fridays and Saturdays until the beginning of August as I won't have internet access during the week. I wish you all the best!<strong>


	79. LXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Stark stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. "I'd gathered much the same, though Loki's focus on New York is…interesting."<p>

Darcy grinned pointedly at him. "I guess there's just something about the place that just seems to catch the attention of all wannabe, megalomaniac overlords."

Stark smirked. "Touché, Kick Ass. What was it you majored in again? You're a decent enough hacker and I'm guessing you're mostly self-taught with a bit of help from SHIELD. Change any grades in high school?" Darcy grinned unrepentantly. "Stark Industries can always train you up to our standards."


	80. LXXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I majored in Political Science for a reason. Hacking is just a side hobby. I want to make a difference in the world and hacking would keep me behind the scenes. After this is all over, I'll probably be retiring my hacking skills for good."<p>

Stark nodded thoughtfully. "Still, Stark Industries could always use more people on our PR front…." He trailed off meaningfully.

Darcy laughed. "I'm good right now. Coulson is in charge of my training and he's promised that I'll get to rub elbows with the big wigs soon."


	81. LXXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us," Stark stated, staring at Dr. Banner. He turned to Darcy. "You as well if you'd like."<p>

Darcy shook her head silently. She was not battle ready, especially considering what had happened at Stuttgart. Darcy did not have the training or discipline that Clint, Natasha and Steve had received nor did she have the unique gifts that Dr. Banner, Stark and Thor possessed.

Dr. Banner was staring at them both with haunted eyes. "No, you see I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."


	82. LXXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it." Stark tapped the arc reactor in his chest as he made his way over to the computer where Dr. Banner stood. "This little circle of light; it's a part of me now. It's a…terrible privilege."<p>

"But you can control it," he replied.

"Because I learned how," Stark said.

"It's different." Yet Dr. Banner wouldn't make eye-contact.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you," Stark stated, trying to get his point across.


	83. LXXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"So you're saying the Hulk," Dr. Banner paused. "<em>The Other Guy<em> saved my life. That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"Guess we'll find out," Stark said with a shrug, moving off to another computer.

"You may not enjoy that," Dr. Banner warned.

"And you just might," Stark retorted.

Darcy stifled a grin, loving the fact that she was the fly on the wall for _this _particular conversation. Though she certainly felt bad for Dr. Banner, Darcy understood and agreed with Stark's points.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Kick Ass," Stark sang, rounding on her.

_Shit._


	84. LXXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy eyed him warily.<p>

"Why won't you be suiting up with us?" Stark asked. "You're SHIELD-approved and now you're officially Stark-approved." He flashed a thumbs up.

"What a glowing recommendation," Darcy drawled drily, unimpressed.

Dr. Banner snorted. "It'll really look good on your résumé I'm sure."

"As to your point, Stark," Darcy said, getting back on track. "I'm definitely not combat ready. Training for a year, no matter how intense, hasn't gotten me much further than the rudimentary. I'd be a liability in the field."

Stark watched her with narrowed eyes, expression unclear. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."


	85. LXXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>They worked in silence for a while after that. Darcy watched as the two men bustled around the lab, never getting in each other's way. Stark and Dr. Banner were a match made in science heaven, or hell, depending on who was asked. After all, world domination could always factor in. She decided to inform them of such. "Dudes, you guys are total science bros."<p>

Stark grinned while Dr. Banner just shook his head. "Why thank you, Kick Ass!" Stark practically crowed.

"Anytime, Stark," she drawled.

"Please, call me Tony. First name basis is an important step in our relationship!"


	86. LXXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What relationship? I hardly know you. Besides, aren't you in a committed, <em>monogamous <em>relationship?"

Tony grabbed his chest, affecting a stricken look. "Ouch, right to the point there. I'm a billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. Now you know me. Anyway, you and me, totally platonic, though you suffer from one-sided unresolved sexual tension." Banner and Darcy snorted loudly. "After all, I can't let Pepper down."

"So, you'll stop with the nicknames?" she asked.

"Nope! Nicknames are even better," he replied.

"Figures," Darcy replied with an eye roll, returning her attention to the computers before her.


	87. LXXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Hey, we got something!" Darcy declared just as Fury strode in.<p>

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" he asked, brimming with anger.

"I've kinda been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied casually.

Darcy bristled as Fury's glare rounded on her as he ignored Banner's jargon about gamma radiation. "What are you doing here Agent?"

"I'm not under _your_ jurisdiction, sir," she replied with gritted teeth.

"What is Phase Two?" Tony questioned, breaking up the stare down.

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons," Steve declared, throwing a weapon on the table with barely concealed disgust.


	88. LXXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract-" Fury began.<p>

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Tony asked smarmily as he turned the screen to the others.

Darcy blanched, catching sight of all of the weapon blueprints. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I was wrong Director," Steve stated, disappointed. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Natasha and Thor strode in.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked, staring Natasha down.

As Natasha did her best to soothe Banner, Darcy watched Fury with narrowed eyes. It seemed that she just couldn't win, no matter who she was siding with.


	89. LXXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Banner stated.<p>

Fury pointed to Thor. "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked, confused.

Darcy was too.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned," Fury explained.

As tensions escalated, Darcy's gaze was drawn to the scepter. Though she'd hidden it, the device made her extremely uncomfortable to be around. She rubbed her arms, wishing to disappear into the floor.


	90. XC

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Obviously, the Tesseract is dangerous if it can be used to enthrall and control another person!" Steve said. "Look, this device is not controllable, even in small amounts. Have you seen the damage it's done!"<p>

"Loki was able to possess Darcy's mind, this isn't a device to be trifled with," Thor rumbled.

Everyone turned to look at Darcy who had remained quiet thus far in the discussion.

She glared up at Fury, unbelievably enraged by SHIELD's actions. "Don't you understand anything? The Tesseract _cannot_ be harnessed. By trying to weaponize it, you're doing the exact same thing that _he _is!"


	91. XCI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Banner nodded with a scoff. "I mean, what are we: a <em>team<em>? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

Fury started to approach him. "You need to step away."

Darcy watched Banner cautiously. He was much too close to the scepter for her comfort. Prolonged exposure to the Tesseract definitely didn't do anyone favors. She moved closer to him, heart breaking when he announced his attempted suicide.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff, do you want to know how I stay calm?" he demanded, unheeding of the way everyone was tensing.


	92. XCII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Fury commanded.<p>

Darcy, close enough to him now, laid her hand gently on his shoulder, smiling wanly when he turned his wide-eyed gaze toward her. Everyone watched tensely as Darcy and Banner made eye contact. His grip on the scepter loosened and for a moment, everything seemed fine.

Suddenly the computers went off, interrupting the calm and indicating a hit. Dr. Banner made his way over, scanning the reports as Steve and Tony began to bicker once more.

Darcy moved closer to Thor.

"Oh my gosh," Banner muttered, just as everything went to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are, back to our usual update schedule! Hope everyone's enjoying their summer!<strong>


	93. XCIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Lady Darcy!" Thor cried; throwing himself over the girl as the room exploded.<p>

Thor and Darcy were blown from the shambles of the room onto a different platform. No one else was with them.

"Thor?" Darcy whispered, ears still ringing from the explosion. Thankfully, and mostly due to Thor, she had been uninjured.

He sat up, looking no worse for the wear as his blue eyes scanned her for wounds. "Are you well, Lady Darcy?"

"Yeah, thanks to you big guy," she replied, dusting some of the soot from herself. "Are we under attack?"

Thor looked grim. "I believe so."


	94. XCIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy paled. "Who?"<p>

"My brother, though in chains, is undoubtedly behind this," Thor replied sorrowfully.

Darcy flinched, having expected that answer.

Thor watched her mournfully, eyes downcast and sad. "I know my brother has caused much strife." He clapped a hand firmly on Darcy's shoulder. "I apologize for the fact that you've been caught in his mad schemes."

Darcy shrugged before rubbing the slight sting from her shoulders; Thor _really_ didn't know his own strength. "You aren't responsible for your brother's actions. He's over a thousand years old; he should know better than to start a quest for world domination."


	95. XCV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Loki is a result of the treatment he has received," Thor replied, shaking his head. "He grew up, always following in my shadows, never feeling that he measured up. When he…" Thor paused, looking conflicted. These wounds were still fresh and raw, especially for an individual whose years spanned thousands of years. "When he discovered his heritage, he felt that it confirmed these feelings as fact."<p>

Darcy stared up at Thor, laying a hand on his shoulder. "What heritage?" she asked tentatively.

Thor shook his head sharply. "It is not my place to say. Now, we must get somewhere safe."


	96. XCVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a roar of anguish shook the area of their ship. Darcy blanched as Thor tensed. "That has to be Dr. Banner. Thor, you have to help him, you're the only one here strong enough to keep him from doing something he might regret."<p>

"But what of you Lady Darcy?" he asked in reply.

Darcy laughed. "Me? Oh, I'll be fine. I've knocked out a certain God of Thunder in the past. I've got my street cred." Thor looked baffled. "I'll find Coulson," she explained. "He's my boss after all. Also, he's Secret Agent and Ninja Man. He'll be prepared."


	97. XCVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor nodded in agreement. He reached out and clasped Darcy's forearm. "This is where we part ways, Lady Darcy, daughter of Lewis, shield maiden of Midgard."<p>

Darcy whistled. "That's a fancy title; I could get used to it."

Thor smiled. "For what it is worth, I am proud to have you as my sister at arms."

"Back at you bro," Darcy replied.

Thor smiled good naturedly and, with a twitch of his fluttering red cape, strode away.

Darcy, for her part, watched Thor leave before slumping against the wall, fisting her hands over her eyes. She inhaled deeply and shakily.


	98. XCVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy groaned. "Now what?" she murmured.<p>

The airship, supposedly unsinkable (_like the Titanic_, her mind whispered), was now under attack by an unknown threat, undoubtedly brought on by Loki. Darcy's heart lurched at the thought of seeing Erik or Clint, still under Loki's thrall. What would she do if she ran into them? What would you do if they looked into her eyes and there was no recognition of her or their times spent together.

Darcy sighed, leaping to her feet. Now, she would find Coulson and see what he wanted her to do. Take one thing at a time.


	99. XCIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Darcy to Badass Ninja Man?" Darcy said, speaking into her communicator.<p>

There was silence. Darcy frowned. She'd finally gotten Coulson to respond to that particular nickname.

"Darcy to Son of Coul?"

More silence. Darcy was now more than slightly worried.

"Darcy to Coulson."

Just static. They were the only ones who used this particular frequency to communicate. Suddenly, her earpiece buzzed angrily and Darcy felt a sharp shock. She cursed, pulling the plug from her ear hastily. Her eyes went wide. The earpiece was completely fried. Darcy stared at it in surprise before rolling her eyes. "Freaking God of Thunder!"


	100. C

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>As far as Darcy could gather, being near the God of Thunder and better yet, clasping arms with him had fried all of the technology on her. Darcy thanked all the beings in the Nine Realms that she hadn't had her iPod on her person. She probably would have actually strangled Thor for that one.<p>

So, knowing that they were useless at this point, Darcy threw her ruined gear at the wall, finding great satisfaction in it. And hey, she'd wanted an upgrade on her iPhone anyway. Dusting her hands off, Darcy strode off, on the hunt for her boss.


	101. CI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki smiled to himself, glad that his plans were, thus far, working out perfectly. The fools on the ship were all fighting their personal battles, divided and engrossed in their own struggles. None of them could see the big picture; the true masterpiece that was yet to unfold. Fools, one and all of them. This planet was hardly worthy of his reign but he <em>had<em> chosen it as his kingdom.

_BANG!_

Loki glanced up, slightly startled. To his surprise, Darcy had fallen into the room, cursing and stumbling around and just generally making a mess of things. His smile widened.


	102. CII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>It was strange to see that lifting the thrall had done little to alter Darcy as a person. Loki found that he was relieved. She had been a…source of amusement for him in days past, one of the few bright and light moments of his conquest of Midgard.<p>

He watched silently, hands clasped behind his back as Darcy stood to her feet muttering to herself about ninjas and the like. She dusted herself off and peered around the room, dark blue eyes taking in her surroundings quickly.

Darcy's eyes locked onto him, taking in his imposing posture. Their eyes met.


	103. CIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Loki!" Darcy gasped.<p>

Loki felt an odd lurch low in his gut, suddenly realizing that she'd never called him by his given name before. It had always been "Majesty" or "Highness."

"Mortal," he deigned to respond, tilting his head as he examined her.

It was the wrong thing to say. Darcy tensed up, eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms and spread her stance. Loki recognized the posture from his times gallivanting around the universe with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. She was readying for a fight.

Loki smiled. He would gladly don the mask and play that role.


	104. CIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"What game are you playing at?" Darcy asked, moving closer. Her eyes flashed.<p>

Loki just blinked at her. "Game?" he inquired innocently.

"Don't give me that!" Darcy snarled. "You wouldn't be in this cage here in this place if you didn't want to be. You may have been in my head, but I've been exposed to yours as well."

"Mortal, you dare to presume-!"

Darcy cut him off. "Yes, I do _presume_! _You _ordered the attack on the airship! _You _are gunning down your enemies before the battle truly begins. Sounds like the God of Mischief and Lies to me."


	105. CV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"You're trying to tear us apart. It's your MO," Darcy said, eyes flashing. "You sow anger, discord and resentment before stirring up the pot with a bit of slander and deceit." She smiled bitterly. "It won't work, you know. We're stronger than that."<p>

Loki laughed incredulously. "_You_? You, all of you, are but ants crawling beneath our feet waiting to be trod upon. Your lives pass in what is a mere blink before our own. Your race is barely worth mention in any of the Nine Realms. It is an _honor_ that I have even deigned to rule your people."


	106. CVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy scoffed. "Why not flit away to one of those other realms then?" she asked dismissively.<p>

"Show some respect, girl!" Loki snarled. "In times past, your people worshipped us as gods!" He slammed his arms against the glass, shaking it.

Darcy jumped before rallying herself. "Maybe it's because you paraded around us pretending to be gods!" She walked up to the glass herself, slamming her own fists against the cage. They were practically mirror images in their rage, teeth bared and energy crackling around them. "What, was it a boost to your ego, having us bow down before you? _Pathetic!_"


	107. CVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"It was not I who started those lies," Loki hissed. "<em>Thor<em> was the one who told the Midgardians that. Besides," he scoffed. "Your kind is always so easily wooed by simple light shows and sorcery!"

Darcy bristled angrily. "I'm sure you just love that don't you? Having people adore you for your mere existence."

Loki smiled angrily. "Yes, and you were _so_ good at that weren't you, mortal? You just loved watching me put my numerous…_skills_ in action."

Darcy growled, repulsed. "It wasn't like that and you know it."

"Don't _lie_! You were so desperate for my attention. So _needy_."


	108. CVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki laughed. "I was in your head; I know the thoughts that you had."<p>

"I was enthralled."

"Really? Well," Loki said, with a languid shrug. "If that helps you sleep at night."

Darcy flushed with humiliation. She couldn't believe that after all that this man had put her through; from the mind control to, well, making her think that he might have a heart; that he would pull this with her.

"We're done here," she said turning away.

"My dear mortal," he replied, as a warm hand fell to her shoulder. "I think you will find that we are not."


	109. CIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor tore through the corridors, following the shrill scream he had heard. While there was chaos everywhere about him, Thor knew that voice very well: Lady Darcy. He assumed that she had gone off in pursuit of his erstwhile and caged brother, despite her understanding of how dangerous Loki could be.<p>

Thor gripped Mjolnir more tightly in his fist, gaze darkening to a veritable storm cloud. He did not appreciate Loki's apparent fascination with the Lady Darcy, for Thor knew that in Loki's current state of madness things would not end well for either of them.

Thor entered the room.


	110. CX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor registered only two things when he entered the room: firstly, Loki had escaped his cage and secondly the Lady Darcy was being held captive by him. With a roar of pure rage, Thor stormed towards them, only to run straight through and into the cage. The door slammed shut loudly.<p>

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" a polite voice inquired.

Thor whirled around, glaring up to the platform where Loki stood. In his loose grasp, looking incredibly ill at ease was the Lady Darcy. Her eyes were, thankfully, clear of Loki's thrall.

"Brother," Thor fairly growled.


	111. CXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thor's eyes darted to Darcy, who was pale and shaken.<p>

"Ah, yes," Loki drawled, moving a hand up to cup Darcy's face in some sort of pantomime of affection. "I see you've noticed our little…friend."

Darcy shied away from Loki's hand and Thor noticed his brother's jaw tense in anger.

Loki laughed; the sound angry and bitter. "Truly, these mortals do begin to grow on you. Their defiance is…inspiring, especially when they know how weak they actually are in the presence of their superiors."

"I am not your _friend_," Darcy spat.

"Miss Lewis, I might just have to keep you."


	112. CXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy blanched, struggling all the harder to escape Loki's grasp.<p>

"Brother," Thor entreated, pleadingly. "Leave the Lady Darcy alone. This is not her battle; she is uninvolved! Free her or I swear to you, there will be great recompense on her behalf!"

Loki frowned severely. "The mortal became involved the very moment that I gained the Tesseract and freed her from the chains of free will. She has been involved from the very beginning!" He huffed, turning his attention back to the very uncomfortable girl in his grasp. "Speak not of what you do not understand, Thor," he said dismissively.


	113. CXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>He stood for a moment, astounded by his brother's claims. Contrary to Loki's beliefs, Thor knew his brother very well and anger filled him as he realized that Loki looked upon the Lady Darcy as some sort of <em>possession <em>that was rightfully his. Loki had always been an introspective individual, but Thor was surprised by the claim he lay on the Midgardian.

Thor, seemingly forgotten for the moment, hefted Mjolnir and struck the glass surrounding him. A long crack appeared in the cage, though the strike shook the entire compartment.

Loki glanced up, grinning as the world around them shook.


	114. CXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>At this point, Darcy had had it up to here with all of the posturing going on. She knew that Thor meant well, but it still rankled that he felt the need to speak about her as if she wasn't even there. She wouldn't even get started on Loki, who was fluctuating rapidly between being completely cruel and creepily affectionate. Oh, she knew it was all a show, a sham to infuriate Thor, but it was nonetheless highly disconcerting.<p>

Still, Darcy knew that she needed to get out of the situation quickly. She refused to be the damsel in distress.


	115. CXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki strode closer to the console, hand digging into Darcy's hip to move her along. She wasn't sure why he hadn't used his glow stick of destiny on her, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She started brainstorming her escape.<p>

"The humans think us immortal," Loki said, glancing casually at Thor; eyes alight with interest. Darcy couldn't help rolling her eyes; they'd just had a discussion about this. "Should we test that?" He touched the console.

A groan was heard and everyone turned to see the hired muscle drop to the floor dead.

"Move away please."


	116. CXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Darcy exclaimed, ecstatic to see her boss alive and well with a huge ass gun in tow. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, glancing hesitantly up at her captor.<p>

He was leering down at her with a smug light in his eyes. Cowed, Darcy turned her gaze back to Coulson who was explaining the weapon in his hands. Darcy made eye contact with her boss, surprised to find him blinking at her rapidly.

_Morse code,_ she thought with a chill. Coulson had made sure that the basics were drilled into her to prep her for missions.

_Dodge._


	117. CXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>She quickly replied, <em>Okay.<em>

As Coulson flipped the switch, Darcy violently yanked herself from Loki's loose grasp, using his body as momentum and turning herself in a somersault away from the console. With a slightly rough landing she quickly turned back toward the confrontation.

Loki had materialized behind her boss. Darcy, realizing his intentions, screamed and ran towards them, knowing logically that she would never make it. Coulson turned just as Loki impaled him on his scepter.

"No!" Darcy screamed; fingernails biting into her own skin as Loki removed the scepter from Coulson's chest, casually sauntering away.

Darcy's world shattered.


	118. CXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Phil! Phil!" Darcy screeched, vision narrowing in on her boss lying limply against the wall, gasping shallowly for every breath. She fell to her knees, ripping up the sleeve of her blouse and pressing down over the wound, starting a tourniquet. Blood was blossoming from his chest and Darcy felt true despair. "Hey Boss Man," she greeted softly, placing pressure on the wound as she had been taught. "It's going to be okay, I promise," she repeated over again as tears blurred her vision.<p>

She was lying, but when she looked into his warm fading eyes, she couldn't help it.


	119. CXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy, who had gone through extensive field training, knew that Coulson would have her ass if she didn't keep her senses open and alert to the current situation.<p>

So she reluctantly looked up and away, catching sight of Thor who had been deathly silent. He was staring at Loki with such impotent rage mingled with disappointment that Darcy realized that this was the moment. Loki had officially crossed all boundaries and shattered Thor's perception of him. Darcy's heart ached for Thor and, applying more pressure to Coulson's wound, she turned her gaze to the perpetrator of this whole ordeal.

_Loki._


	120. CXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki pressed down on the console, opening the vent below the cage. Hair whipping around her, Darcy's eyes widened, surprised that he was going through with it. "No," she whispered.<p>

Loki's eyes flicked to her, pensive.

His hand lingered on the console and though she could not see it, Darcy knew he was fixated on the button that released the cage. Her gaze turned to Thor who was watching her with a deep sadness in his eyes; he knew what was coming. "No!" Darcy screamed, eyes pleading with Loki to reconsider.

It was too late.

Thor and the cage plummeted.


	121. CXXI

Arc I:Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy inhaled raggedly, surveying the damage. She did her best to gather herself, pushing past the fear that struck her low in her chest. She was likely going to die here. She'd stabilized Coulson as much as possible and she knew she needed to deal with the threat in the room. Darcy loathed leaving her boss's side but she stood, rage coloring the edges of her vision. Loki merely glanced over; brow arching as if nothing that had just occurred affected him.<p>

"You…" she sputtered stepping forward. He smirked.

"You're a _MONSTER_!" Darcy howled.

The smile slid off his face.


	122. CXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Wrath quickly replaced his self-satisfied expression as he strode forward, grabbing her roughly by the chin and yanking her toward him. "<em>What<em>?" he hissed.

Darcy refused to be cowed by him, especially now when she was incensed with righteous fury. "Look around you Loki! Do you see what you've done? Are you happy now with this chaos you've created? When will it end?" She glared up into his manic eyes, surprised to find them blue, she was sure they were green… "When will your petty vendetta be satisfied? How much blood must be shed for your ego to be soothed?"


	123. CXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki's fingers squeezed her jaw harshly and Darcy <em>knew<em> she would have dark bruises within a few hours. "Foolish girl!" he exclaimed with a sneer, though Darcy caught glimpses of true hurt in his eyes before he hid it away. "You understand nothing!"

Right then Coulson grunted. Darcy reached up, digging her nails into his arms. "Try me," she replied as evenly as possible, keeping Loki's attention off of her boss.

"Once you have lived for thousands of years, constantly overshadowed and overlooked only to realize that you would _never _belong, then you may even _begin_ to comprehend," Loki scoffed.


	124. CXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy merely rolled her eyes. "<em>You're<em> the one who knows nothing, bud. So what, you're the black sheep of the family right? That definitely doesn't excuse your actions!"

"You're going to lose," a voice said softly.

Darcy and Loki turned, catching sight of Coulson lying against the wall, tourniquet bleeding through.

"Am I?" Loki asked, very amused, quickly releasing Darcy's wrists and sauntering toward him.

"It's in your nature," Coulson replied evenly, eyes shining with a mixture of pity and resentment.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress is falling from the sky…where exactly is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."


	125. CXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki's face twisted with anger and he strode forward, brandishing the scepter menacingly. Darcy, catching the glint in Coulson's eyes, wisely ducked away. "I don't think that I-"<p>

He was cut off as Coulson shot the gun, blowing Loki through the wall. Coulson leaned his head back against the wall with a dull thud. "So that's what it does."

Darcy hurried over to him. "You are officially my favorite," she informed him as she moved to prop him up gently.

He smiled up at her, eyes twinkling through the haze of obvious pain. "Glad to hear it," he said quietly.


	126. CXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy's face immediately fell. "Shit, Boss Man, I shouldn't be making jokes right now," she said as she settled down next to him again. Darcy carefully took his hand and squeezed gently, frowning when she realized just how clammy it was. "How are you feeling?"<p>

He hummed noncommittally, eyes unfocused and glazed over.

"Hey," Darcy demanded, voice going high with anxiety. "Stay awake. Keep your eyes open! Do you have your radio?"

Coulson nodded. Darcy immediately started to pat down his sides as gently as possible, pulling the large radio away triumphantly.

"Darcy to Fury."

"Fury."

"We have a problem."


	127. CXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Director Fury strode into the room, trench coat billowing around him. He surveyed the scene as he made his way over the duo.<p>

"Sorry Boss," Coulson breathed. "The god rabbited."

Fury scowled, glancing over both Darcy and Coulson for damage. "Just stay awake. Eyes on me."

"No. I'm clocked out here," Coulson replied.

"Not an option."

"Most definitely not!" Darcy added vehemently.

Coulson gripped her hand harder. "It's okay. Take care of her, Boss. She's a good one. Besides," he said as his eyes slowly fell shut. "This was never going to work…if they didn't have something…to…"


	128. CXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Agent Coulson is down," Director Fury said, listening to his earpiece.<p>

Darcy wasn't paying attention though. Instead, her focus narrowed in on Coulson's closed eyes, his lack of pulse and the strange sort of slack serenity that had fallen across his features. Tears blurred her vision, but Darcy swiped them away angrily. Her Boss wouldn't have wanted her to cry and she would honor his wishes.

Fury finished his talk over the airwaves and looked over at Darcy. "Agent Lewis, the paramedics are here. It's time to go."

She gave his hand one last squeeze before standing.

It was time.


	129. CXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Quietly, Darcy followed Director Fury out of the room, looking back only once to see Coulson carried off by SHIELD's paramedics. He was so pale and looked so small and washed out against the hurried movements of SHIELD's medical officers. Darcy hated that this was quite possibly going to be the last look she had of her Boss. She felt hollowed out and numb, knowing objectively, that she was in a stage of shock. "What now?" she asked, rather subdued.<p>

"Now, Agent Lewis?" Fury inquired seriously, turning to glance at her from his good eye. "Now we go to war."


	130. CXXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy rolled her eyes at his dramatic answer. <em>Fucking typical<em>. "Sir, I understand that SHIELD is going to be engaging the quandary in battle. I meant more…well, with things being what they are, what is my role now?"

"Your role?" Fury asked. "You are Agent Coulson's protégé and that certainly hasn't changed."

"So…" Darcy prompted, still in the dark about what Fury was implying.

"If you are up to it, you will be joining Agents Romanoff and Barton in the field," he replied steadily.

Darcy's eyes lit up with joy. "Clint's back?" It was nice to get _some_ good news.


	131. CXXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"He's being…ah, <em>mentally recalibrated<em> by Agent Romanoff in much the same manner as you were, as we speak," Fury stated.

"Where?" Darcy questioned breathlessly.

"East sector of the ship, room 31F," Fury replied. "He's going to need to see some friendly faces." When she hesitated, he rolled his good eye. "_Go._"

That was all the urging she needed.

Darcy was off in a flash, hustling away from the chaos that surrounded her, from the paramedics scurrying into the room, from the taint that Loki had left scorching behind him. She ran down the halls, hoping, _praying,_ for a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the hiatus last week! Between tests, homework and a car accident, I had a lot on my plate. Hopefully though, everything has been sorted! Thanks for understanding!<strong>

**-jay**


	132. CXXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy stopped outside the door that read 31F, panting slightly. She stared, card raised uncertainly. She could see the two agents in the room, having what appeared to be an intimate discussion. Darcy started backing away. After all, Agent Romanoff probably needed some time alone with her erstwhile partner. As she turned to leave, Natasha opened the door.<p>

"How-?" Darcy questioned, confused.

"We could hear you through the door," another voice replied, shaded with amusement.

"Clint," Darcy breathed, before giving Natasha a searching, pleading look.

At her nod, Darcy raced into the room throwing her arms around the archer tightly.


	133. CXXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy ignored the prickling in her eyes as Clint's arms came up to band around her, solid steel grounding and centering her. It felt nice to have something go right for once.<p>

"I'm glad you're alright," Clint said, voice muffled in her hair.

"I am too. I'm so glad that you're…well, you," she replied quietly, pulling back and looking at him intently.

Suddenly Clint began to laugh. Exchanging a scared, stricken look with Natasha, Darcy questioned, "Clint?"

He stuck out his hand abruptly. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm Clint."


	134. CXXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Both Darcy and Natasha began to laugh, the sound tinged in hysteria. After the day they'd had, they deserved to let off some steam.<p>

"Nice to meet you Clint," Darcy replied with faux seriousness, taking his hand. "The name's Lewis, Darcy Lewis, science wrangler, Tumblr fanatic and apparently shield maiden of Midgard according to Thor."

The trio descended into laughter for a few short, precious moments before they were all serious business once more.

"What's his plan?" Darcy asked quietly, looking directly into Clint's eyes.

He shook his head. "Not sure, what intel do you have?"

"All we know is that he's gunning for New York," Darcy replied seriously.


	135. CXXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Clint nodded, looking over at Natasha. "So Tasha, still interested in being the soldier?"<p>

Natasha's eyes narrowed briefly before she nodded. "He will pay."

Clint glanced over at Darcy. "And you? Ready to step out from behind the desk and into the field?"

Darcy thought about Coulson, his broken body in her arms as the life drained from his eyes. She also thought about Loki, the madness swirling in his eyes and the brokenness within him as well. Could she even do anything to help? Darcy hesitated before nodding as well. "If I can do anything in the field…then yes."


	136. CXXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Clint nodded briskly and Darcy caught the glance of approval from Natasha. Huh, well if making a career choice that was potentially suicide was all it took to gain the Black Widow's trust, Darcy would <em>definitely<em> have done it sooner. _Not_.

"So?" Darcy questioned, looking between the two assassins. "What now?"

"Now?" Natasha replied. "Now, we gather the comrades we have left and head to New York."

"Dr. Banner and Thor are…no longer on the ship," Darcy said hesitantly.

"That leaves Rogers and Stark," Natasha rejoined.

"Well!" Clint exclaimed, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. "Let's get started."


	137. CXXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>The trio of SHIELD agents strode out of the small side room, shoulders set with purpose. Darcy's eyes darted around the ship as SHIELD agents moved around in what seemed to be barely controlled chaos. <em>Damage control, <em>Darcy thought, frown growing.

She shook herself, knowing that she needed to get prepared for the upcoming trials.

"Where are we going?" Darcy inquired, glancing between the senior agents.

Natasha and Clint traded unreadable looks. "Tasha's heading to get us transportation…and to round up the rest of the gang. As for us," Here he shrugged. "We're breaking in the weapons facility."

Darcy grinned.


	138. CXXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy glanced around the room, suitably awed by the state of the art weaponry lining it from floor to ceiling. Awed, but not subdued.<p>

"So…what weapons are you planning on giving me?" she questioned, glancing over at Clint. "Because, unlike you _Hawk Eyes_, I can barely hit a stationary target with an arrow, let alone a moving one."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, waving a hand as he rummaged around through a box. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a box reverently. "Here's the weapon for you."

Darcy claimed the box, taking a peek inside. She grinned. "Now _this_ is a weapon."


	139. CXXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy ducked into a side room in the weaponry room, pulling on one of the extra stealth suits that were always laying around these storage rooms. As she tried to fit it over her chest region, Darcy asked Clint through the door, "So, you think Fury will lend me his leather trench coat?"<p>

She heard him snort in response. "Fat chance of that."

Darcy shrugged, exclaiming in joy when she finally managed to zip up the suit. "Worth a shot." She stepped out of the room. "Ready to kick some ass?"

Clint, after giving her a once over, nodded approvingly.


	140. CXL

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"You look ready to take on an army," Clint said as they walked out onto the upper deck of the airship.<p>

"An alien army?" Darcy asked with an easy grin.

Clint laughed, shaking his head fondly before dropping into a more serious face. "Natasha," he greeted as they came up alongside a smaller airship. "What's the status on the initiative?"

She smirked, stepping aside and revealing a stewing Stark and a contemplative Rogers. Both of them glanced up. "It's...present."

Stark jumped forward, bringing the attention to himself and looking incredibly pissed. "We know Rudolph's plan; he's gunning for Stark Towers."


	141. CXLI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy nodded.<p>

Clint grinned. "Well, as one egomaniac to another, I'm sure it's a gesture of flattery."

Stark sniffed, completely unamused. He folded his arms over his chest, eyeing Darcy. "Suited up, Samus?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "New nickname?"

He shrugged. "It suits the outfit and the weapon."

Darcy snorted, looking over at the thus far silent soldier. "Problem Captain?"

He hesitated, before shaking his head. "No. Just…" He paused, gathering his thoughts before shaking his head again. "Nothing."

Darcy frowned slightly before turning with an extra sway in her hips. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"


	142. CXLII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy hummed to herself, nervously tapping her fingers on the console. Everyone was seated and dealing with their anticipation in their own way. Stark was extolling himself loudly and profusely to an edgy and snappish Rogers. Barton was counting his arrows obsessively while flying the plane. A bit frightening to be honest. Natasha though…well, Darcy couldn't pick up on any of her tics.<p>

"So," Darcy drawled, uncomfortable with the silence between herself and the redheaded assassin. "What's my role in all of this?"

Natasha glanced up with interest. "What do you believe yourself capable of?"

Darcy shrugged, looking away uneasily.


	143. CXLIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Well," Darcy said. "I am not the best in physical combat. I've always been strongest in tactical and theoretical maneuvers." She shrugged. "SHIELD's been doing its best to bring me up to speed on fighting, but with only about two years of extensive training, I'm not the best."<p>

"What's your best weapon?" Natasha asked, completely unjudging of Darcy's assessment of herself.

Darcy smirked. "I've always been a damn good shot. Part of the reason that I got Thor so good when I first met him…" Darcy trailed off, thinking of her tall, blond, Norse, demigod friend. She shook herself sharply.


	144. CXLIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Yeah, in the heat of the moment, my general response tends to be violence," Darcy stated quietly, turning her thoughts to the upcoming battle. She had no time for worries outside of that. She could mourn later.<p>

Natasha's lips curved into a wicked smile. "We can use that. I believe that the best position for you would be somewhere outside of direct combat…"

"Whatcha talking about Samus?" an obnoxious voice demanded.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Just about the upcoming ordeal, Tin Can," she shot back.

He grinned throwing an arm over her shoulder. "You're going to be sticking near me!"


	145. CXLV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy edged away slightly, trying to hide her smile at Stark's antics. "And why would that be?" she questioned as politely as possible.<p>

"We're best buds," he replied brightly. At everyone's incredulous look, Stark sighed. "_Fine_. Selvig is working for Reindeer Games, correct? And Samus here has the best relationship with Selvig, correct?" Again, everyone nodded. "Therefore, if Slytherin plans on using _my_ tower for energy then Selvig should be there. Ergo, if Kick Ass sticks to me, she's bound to run into Selvig."

"Pretty convoluted logic there Stark," Rogers said, giving him a longsuffering look.

Tony scoffed in response.


	146. CXLVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy held up her hands in surrender. "You know what? I'm game for this plan." She leveled Tony with a hard look. "As long as you don't try to force one of your machines on me, that is."<p>

Stark sighed but agreed.

"Great!" Darcy exclaimed. "Hopefully, I'll get the chance to test this sucker out," she said, patting her weapon affectionately.

"I'm sure you will, Darce," Clint replied, finally pulling his attention away from his quiver. "After all, _alien _army?" he sighed dreamily. "Can't wait to see how well my arrows work on them."

"Save some for me," Natasha muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was mentioned to me that I shouldn't give up on this story. Trust me, I have not! However, school demands most of my attention at the time, though thankfully I will be done for the semester next week. I have great plans for this story.<strong>

**Thanks for sticking by me through it all!**

**-jay**


	147. CXLVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Tony grinned a toothy smile before heading to the drop. "See you at the tower, Samus!" he called as he flipped his face mask down and jumped from the ship.<p>

"Always with the dramatics," Darcy muttered to herself.

Natasha smirked. "Working with Stark is always…interesting."

Darcy hummed. "Takes some getting used to," she commented. "How exactly am I supposed to get into the tower without the Tin Can?"

Natasha smiled. "I still have an access key from my time working for Stark."

Clint snorted. "Yeah, I swiped one off the guy too before he put on his suit. You're covered."


	148. CXLVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy looked out the window with interest, listening with one ear as Rogers debriefed her.<p>

"We're going to get you as close to the tower as we possibly can," Steve said. "From there, it's up to you."

"Right," Darcy said. "Just make sure to avoid any possible aliens and living myths and convince my former boss's brainwashed friend to turn off the portal. Yeah, I can totally do it."

"Hey," Steve said, grabbing her hand. She looked up. "You _can_ do this. Agent Coulson was training you himself. He had faith in you." Here, Steve grinned. "And so do I."


	149. CXLIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy smiled in return and stood to her feet, securing her weapon to her side. "Alright, Bird Boy!" she exclaimed and ignored the way that Barton rolled his eyes. "Beam me down."<p>

"Not how this works," he muttered, but he obligingly hovered about ten or twelve feet above the ground.

Darcy took a deep, stabilizing breath to prepare herself for what was about to happen. The hatch was released and Darcy stepped to the edge, hair billowing around crazily.

She turned to her companions with a grin that she didn't really feel. "Catch you guys on the flipside!"

She jumped.


	150. CL

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy made her way through the building, panting slightly. Why, oh why hadn't those stupid Stark elevators worked? Darcy assumed that the lines had been cut when Loki had arrived. The <em>asshole<em>. So now, instead of spending minutes in an air-conditioned elevator, she had to climb the stairs, scanning one of her two clearance cards when necessary.

She was grateful that she hadn't encountered any aliens, but her relief was being quickly negated by the stitch forming in her side. At least she was in shape, because otherwise this trek would be impossible.

Darcy just hoped the others were alright.


	151. CLI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Tony glanced up from the bar, nervous energy filling him. Loki was stalking through his quarters and Tony barely suppressed a flicker of irritation. This was <em>his<em> home and he didn't share.

"Let's do a head count here: your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of assassins; a girl who has been trained by the best of the best and escaped the grasp of a megalomaniac, and _you_, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."


	152. CLII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki smiled. "It took you less than a minute to mention the girl. I overestimated your restraint."<p>

Tony shrugged lethargically. "Regardless, the point still stands. You've pissed all of them off. Darcy despises you with good reason."

Loki grinned in a calculated way, ignoring the echo of pain in his chest. No matter. _She_ didn't matter. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and trust me, they _will_, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki stated, brandishing his scepter.

"We have a Hulk and an excess of snark," Tony replied with a fierce smirk.


	153. CLIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy frowned as she finally shoved her way through the door to the sky access. She had wasted precious minutes climbing the stairs and the chaos around her was proof of it. Smoke and screams rent the air as Darcy watched incredulously. The aliens, no, the <em>Chitari<em> as Loki called them, were creating mass panic. Darcy couldn't stop a flinch as she caught sight of one of their faces.

_Ugly as sin_, she thought mirthlessly.

Still, she steeled herself, hefting her weapon into her hands. Erik, wherever he was, needed her. Darcy was going to kick some serious alien ass.


	154. CLIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy cautiously stalked out into the open, uneasiness increasing as she left the comfort of shelter. Still, Darcy was an agent, albeit an unconventional one and she would do her job. Looking around, she caught sight of the man she'd been looking for.<p>

"Erik!" Darcy exclaimed, rushing over to the scientist fiddling with a strange device.

He looked up, gaze glazed with blue just in time to catch a sharp blow across the face.

"Sorry," Darcy murmured as he dropped like a stone.

Darcy grabbed him and placed him on the ground gently. Then she stood, looking around.

"Now what?"


	155. CLV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy walked around the machine, poking at the blue shield. No dice. She glanced down at her weapon edgily before deciding against it. Instead, she turned to the controls that Erik had been holding. She swore.<p>

Darcy tapped her earpiece. "So…I found Erik, but he's…ah, currently incapacitated. There's no off switch on this device."

"What do you need?" Steve asked.

Darcy eyed the pulsing sphere. "I'm going to need the glow stick of destiny."

Before Steve could reply, Darcy heard a heavy thump behind her. She whirled about, only to be met with the soulless gaze of a _Chitari_ platoon.


	156. CLVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy lifted her weapon and glared at the <em>Chitari<em>. They glanced at each other and chattered, apparently unimpressed with her small weapon. Darcy smirked; that was fine by her. They moved closer, completely disregarding their imminent doom.

When they were mere steps away, where Darcy could reach out and graze them with her fingers, she shot. A pulse was released that blasted the _Chitari _straight off their feet with electricity. All ten fell about fifteen feet away and didn't get back up.

Darcy smirked, hefting her weapon. "Electromagnetic pulse gun, bitches!" she exclaimed. "_So_ much better than a taser."


	157. CLVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Darcy? Darcy? Come in Darcy," Steve said calmly.<p>

"I'm here Cap. Just had to take care of some idiots," Darcy replied, working to reload her gun.

"Natasha is on her way, she'll get the scepter and bring it to Stark Towers," he said.

"Just like that," Darcy asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Just like that," Natasha rejoined.

"Alright then," Darcy said after a pause. "I guess I'll…wait here."

"Keep yourself and the doctor safe, I'll be there soon," Natasha stated before turning off the transmission.

Darcy glanced at the portal then at the doctor.

"We've got work to do."


	158. CLVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki jolted, barely catching the arrow that flew his way. He'd just lost contact with the scientist, but before he had, he'd managed to see curly dark hair, startlingly blue eyes, and an apologetic but fiery expression.<p>

_Darcy._

So the Man of Iron had _not_ been lying. Loki felt a surge of anger. They would allow such an inexperienced warrior onto the field of battle? He dampened the feeling, focusing instead on the task at hand: killing the red spider. Suddenly, the arrow exploded and Loki was falling, falling, falling.

Just like before.

Just like the Space between the Branches.


	159. CLIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched in awe and slight fright as the craft Loki had been steering exploded, throwing him to a lower level of Stark Tower just as Natasha gracefully threw herself onto the same landing that Darcy inhabited.<p>

"Um, hi?" Darcy said, raising one hand weakly. "Scepter?"

Natasha smirked, going over to the edge of the landing. She pointed. Darcy followed her gaze. The scepter, the thing that had started this all and had been the source of her captivity, lie there innocently, blue light twinkling merrily as the war raged on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Darcy asked.

Natasha smiled.


	160. CLX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy and Natasha pounded down the stairs, Erik's words ringing in their ears. Kill switch. A real kill switch! Darcy had thought that, as the portal and the scepter were emanating the same energy, they might cancel each other out, but a kill switch?<p>

"How do we reach that landing?" Darcy asked, counting stairs as she went.

"Straight down, it's a balcony off of Stark's personal bar," Natasha replied. "I might have taken some of his booze while working for the man," she confided, smirking.

Darcy laughed. "I find myself liking you more and more with every word you say."


	161. CLXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Natasha's lips twitched up slightly at the corners. "And I, you," she replied with warmth.<p>

Darcy grinned to herself, beyond giddy over the fact that Natasha Romanoff, _the_ active agent, didn't think of her as a nuisance. Darcy felt like her position as a newly active agent was validated.

"We're here," Natasha stated, scanning her card and pushing through the door.

Darcy looked around, trying to keep from gaping. Absolutely everything was state of the art.

"Oh," Natasha said, which, from her, was practically an exclamation of surprise.

Darcy looked over in the same direction, letting loose a yelp.

_Loki._


	162. CLXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>He was motionless on the floor, looking small and rather pathetic as he was surrounded by large craters.<p>

"Huh," Darcy said, still not processing what she was seeing.

"It looks like the Hulk got to him already," Natasha stated.

"Yeah," Darcy murmured, staring at him as if in a trance.

Natasha scrutinized her for a moment before tugging her gently by the arm. "Come on, we need the scepter."

Darcy nodded, never turning her back on the figure on the floor.

Natasha picked up the scepter and started up the stairs. Darcy hesitated to follow, eyes lingering.

"Are you coming?"


	163. CLXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy's gaze flickered between Natasha and Loki reluctantly. Natasha's expression softened. "You're welcome to stay down here to make sure Loki doesn't leave the premise." Her eyes flickered to Darcy's gun. "I'm sure you could…put him back down if necessary."<p>

Darcy nodded as a slight smile made its way onto her face. "Thanks. I don't feel _safe_ leaving him down here without any surveillance."

Natasha nodded her understanding. Darcy stood by the stairs, staring at the fallen figure for a few long moments. Finally, she sighed, making her way closer. She had to get over her bogeyman to find peace.


	164. CLXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy crouched down beside his still form watching the way he seemed to be breathing. Aside from his dreadful taste in fashion accessories, Loki could pass as a human, a <em>Midgardian<em>. His superiority complex perplexed her for that very reason. Certainly, Asgardians were longer lived and more durable, but aside from that, there was very little difference between them and Midgardians.

Hell, there were a good number of Midgardians who possessed powers and abilities that were similar or even stranger than those of the Asgardians Darcy had met. Some Asgardians possessed no such gifts, like Sif and the Warriors Three.


	165. CLXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy shook her head to herself with a slight smile. Midgard had certainly proven to be more than Loki could handle. The smile quickly faded as she remembered the <em>cost<em> of their approaching victory.

_Coulson,_ she thought wistfully, before steeling herself.

To distract from her dismal thoughts, Darcy scanned Loki, grimacing a bit at the bruise high on his cheekbone. The Hulk had certainly gone to town on him. The marks and cuts along his face were a clear sign of just how breakable he was.

_Not so different after all._

Darcy yelped as blue eyes met furious green.

S_hit._


	166. CLXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"<em>You!<em>" Loki hissed, gasping as he tried to sit up.

"Me," Darcy said calmly in response.

It was hard to be intimidated when the individual attempting it looked so pathetic. She watched him struggle for a few moments longer and felt a pang in her heart. He looked so…small. She shook her head at him.

"How's that army working out for you?" she drawled, as she lowered herself into a seated position.

Loki gritted his teeth, muscles shaking with exertion. "You shall _bow_ before me!" he exclaimed.

"Been there, done that," she replied snippily. "It's not happening again, trust me."


	167. CLXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>He scowled, but Darcy was seriously unimpressed seeing the way that he was trembling.<p>

"You might want to lie back down," she said conversationally. "You took a beating from the Hulk. I'm surprised you're still alive."

Loki's countenance darkened, but, after a few minutes of trying and getting nowhere, he acquiesced with a huff.

Silence stretched long between them, a canyon of unspoken hurts. Still, Darcy had always been the bigger person.

"Why me?" she asked in a small voice, shattering the uncomfortable quiet that blanketed them.

"Why not you?" he replied edgily.

"Not the possessing; the…the dinners, the _talks_."


	168. CLXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki grimaced, heart thumping painfully hard. He was ill-suited for such discussions. "I needed a gateway to Midgardian culture, as backwards as it may be. You were the most suitable for the job."<p>

Her eyes narrowed. "Bullshit. You _like_ our culture, at least some of it." A watery laugh escaped her. "You know, the happiest I ever saw you was when you made those glow-y spheres of light. This world domination thing never seemed to make you happy. What do you stand to gain from conquering my world? At the end of the day, did it ever make you happy?"


	169. CLXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki flinched back.<p>

Darcy gave an empty smile. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So many people, _good people_, lost their lives in an attempt to protect the world from you." She stared him in the eyes. "Do you enjoy having that power over them; being the literal terror that haunts their living nightmares? Do you realize how many you left orphaned? How many families you've ripped apart?"

He lay there, taking her verbal abuse. It angered her.

"You've become the monster that so many will fear," she said softly, turning away. "And you have no one to blame but yourself."


	170. CLXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki did not have a chance to respond as she shot him with her electromagnetic gun. Darcy frowned at him before standing and leaving the room.<p>

She didn't look back.

Instead, Darcy ran back up the stairs and back out into the chaos just as Stark flew up into the portal.

"What's happening?" she asked Natasha, coming up beside her.

"The Council launched a nuclear weapon," Natasha replied, holding the scepter out.

Darcy's eyes flew wide. "Are they _idiots_?" she demanded, watching Stark disappear with new eyes. "Good to know for sure that my tax dollars go to incompetent fools."


	171. CLXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Natasha hummed edgily, but Darcy understood the feeling. They dealt with stress and worry differently. They watched in awe as the <em>Chitari <em>suddenly fell around them.

"He did it," Darcy whispered, eyes meeting Natasha's.

The portal was still activated. Darcy's gaze fell as Natasha hesitated before, following the order, turning off the Tesseract. Darcy watched as the portal grew smaller and smaller, eyes brightening when a figure fell through it at the last second.

"No freaking way!" she exclaimed turning to Natasha and embracing her impulsively.

The woman stood tense as Darcy hugged her, but she didn't disembowel her.

_Progress._


	172. CLXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched as the Hulk caught Stark and scared him back to life. A loud thump sounded behind her. She whirled, though Natasha didn't seem to mind, smiling when she caught sight of the interloper.<p>

"Thor!" she exclaimed, bounding over and hugging him tightly.

"Lady Darcy!" he returned in a booming voice. "It is good to see you well and whole."

"Back at you, big guy." Her eyes turned worried. "When you fell…"

Thor laughed boisterously, patting her on the back and nearly knocking her flat on her face. "It takes more than a little glass cage to contain me."


	173. CLXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy smiled. "I guess so." She glanced up as the other Avengers made their way over, Hulk carrying Steve as Stark carried Clint. "Looks like the gang's all together again," she stated dryly.<p>

Everyone spent a few minutes to congratulate the others on surviving.

Finally, Stark turned to her and Natasha. "So where is Salazar?" he asked conversationally. "He owes me a new bottle of scotch."

Darcy rolled her eyes before turning her gaze to the Hulk, who seemed calm. "Hulk here took care of him. He _did _wake up," Natasha blinked. "But I put him back under pretty easily."


	174. CLXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"He should be chilling out in your bachelor pad," Darcy finished.<p>

Everyone exchanged glances before hustling down the stairs to see. Natasha lingered. "Why didn't you inform me?" she asked quietly.

Darcy shrugged, hugging herself tightly. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, I took care of it."

Natasha scrutinized her for a long moment before looping an arm around her shoulders. "You did well, птичка."

Darcy wrinkled her nose at the nickname, recognizing the Russian. "'Little bird?'" she parroted. "Is that some sort of reference to Clint? I'd like to think I'm a scary predatory bird."


	175. CLXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Natasha chuckled lightly as they walked. "If you wish it," she said in an amused tone.<p>

Darcy narrowed her eyes, but didn't fight it. Птичка indeed. Still, she didn't want to ruin the moment. The duo made their way downstairs just as Loki woke up again.

He struggled up on his elbows before offering a slight smile. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," he stated quietly.

The Hulk snorted angrily as Tony scoffed. "You _owe _me a bottle of scotch." He turned to look at Darcy. "I _told_ you."

Darcy shrugged, rolling her eyes.


	176. CLXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched as Thor fastened restraints to Loki's arms and face. The others milled about the room, still riding the adrenaline high. No one seemed to know what to do with themselves.<p>

"So what now?" she finally asked. "The _Chitari_ are conveniently defeated, our enemy is literally in chains…what's our next step?"

Everyone eyed the others.

"In the moments after my awakening from death, I remember mentioning shawarma," Tony mused, wiggling his eyebrows enticingly.

"And what do we do with the Grinch over here?" Clint asked; arrow still notched in his bow.

"I think _I _can take care of him."

* * *

><p><strong>We just broke 200 reviews! Thank you all so much; it means the world to me. Please continue enjoying the story, Arc I is nearing its end.<strong>

**-jay**


	177. CLXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Everyone turned, surprised to catch sight of a bright haired woman heading their way.<p>

"_Pep_," Tony breathed, barreling toward her.

Pepper Potts, as Tony so pointed out, opened her arms and caught him with a laugh. "Hey Tony," she said quietly, holding him tightly in return.

Everyone turned away, trying to give them some sense of privacy. After their touching reunion, Pepper stepped forward to all of the Avengers, a smile on her face.

"Thank you all for everything you've done," she stated. "The world owes you a lot for what you've done today; it can start with some shawarma."


	178. CLXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Stark Tower has a built-in self-containment center," Pepper explained. She leveled Tony with a look. "I always believed it would be used for rogue AIs…but I do believe it most certainly can contain a single rogue demigod."<p>

Darcy fought to stifle a hysterical giggle as Pepper glared at Loki. Even _he_ felt its affect, squirming beneath her harsh attention. Darcy fought not to let her celebrity crush on Pepper grow.

She failed.

Tony grinned maniacally. "That settles it then! Pack the Abominable Snowman away for a few hours so we can get some shawarma. The city owes us free food."


	179. CLXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Thus, everyone settled onto benches in a nearby shawarma store.<p>

No one spoke as adrenaline petered out and exhaustion hit each of them like a wave. Darcy's eyes fell to half-mast as she picked up her wrap and tried to aim it at her mouth, failing as it hit her chin. She really was past caring at this point.

She glanced around, a sleepy but truly happy smile curving on her lips. The people around her were truly _good_ people. As if reading her thoughts, Tony glanced up at her sharply.

"Got a question for you, Samus," he said gleefully.


	180. CLXXX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Yes?" she asked warily. Her brain was only half functioning and it was hard enough to keep up with Stark at 100%.<p>

"Come work for Stark Industries," he stated seriously. "You'd get medical, dental, all those nitpicky perks, a place to live, and a chance to work for _me_."

"That wasn't a question," Darcy deflected.

"And?" he asked.

Darcy's lips quirked. "Give me a chance to talk to Pepper about the _actual_ details," she replied. "She would be my _actual_ boss, you know, signing my paychecks and all."

"You've got a deal," he said.

She hoped she wouldn't regret this.


	181. CLXXXI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>The moment they returned to the Tower, Darcy looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?"<p>

"Yes Miss Lewis?"

"Is there a room I can crash in?"

"Certainly, Miss Lewis," the AI replied. "There are multiple unoccupied guest rooms on the fifteenth floor. Anyone else wishing to retire may head that direction as well."

"Are the elevators working again? Because I swear to Thor, I am _not_ climbing those stairs again." She gave Thor an appraising look. "Would you fly me to the fifteenth floor?"

"That won't be necessary Miss Lewis," the AI replied in an amused voice. "The elevators are functional."


	182. CLXXXII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy just grinned unrepentantly before turning her gaze to the Avengers. "Well, I'm out for the night…um, day. See y'all whenever."<p>

Everyone except Tony and Thor followed her into the elevator and filed out on the fifteenth floor.

"Any of the rooms are available," the AI stated.

"I call dibs on the first one on the left!" Darcy called, rushing into said room.

Darcy stumbled inside, too tired to look around. Darcy moved through the foyer, living room, and kitchen to the bedroom where she straight up collapsed on the bed.

She was out before she even hit the bed.


	183. CLXXXIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki watched Thor resentfully from where he sat, perched on the bed. Stark's CEO had placed Loki into a large containment unit where he was free to roam around. Thor had released him from the arm restraints, though the mouth piece remained firmly in place.<p>

Apparently, he _could_ learn.

Since his incarceration, Thor had been steadfastly by his side, pacing up and down the room. It was an annoying habit that he had indulged for thousands of years, no matter how often Frigga tried to break him of it.

Loki felt a burning pang at the thought of his mother.


	184. CLXXXIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>The past few months were a haze and it felt like blinders had been removed from his eyes. Loki wasn't stupid. He knew that the Other had compelled him through his proximity to the Tesseract. Though he was no mere Midgardian, Loki knew that Asgardians could fall beneath the allure of the Cube. It brought out the worst in people and amplified those traits. Loki felt no real regret for most of his actions, he'd made his choice. Loki would admit though that he was angered at his folly in falling beneath the sway of another.<p>

He answered to no one.


	185. CLXXXV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Brother," Thor began mournfully. "How have we come to this? Did you truly feel so overshadowed? We are a family, if not in blood then in bond!"<p>

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor had been going on in such a way for quite some time now. It was irritating and reminded him much of another who had stood before him and done much the same.

_Darcy._

As Loki tuned Thor out, he pondered on the Midgardian who had been flitting through his thoughts with alarming frequency. Why _had_ he taken her? Or rather, why had he _been_ so taken with her? She was starkly different than those who usually caught his interest.


	186. CLXXXVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>She was brash and bold, though quite witty. To be perfectly honest, she was the sort who would have turned Thor's head before his fall to Midgard and subsequent growth. While intelligent, she was a stark contrast to the reserved, aloof, Asgardian women that Loki pursued so long ago. If he regretted anything at all, it was her involvement with this whole debacle.<p>

She was, after all, the only one outside of his mother who had treated him with respect. And now, he'd driven her away and become the very thing he feared.

_Monster…_

It was a self-fulfilling prophecy indeed.


	187. CLXXXVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki shook his head sharply, dispelling his thoughts. It was no use dwelling on the unchangeable. He could do nothing now to alter the actions that he'd made, but he could possibly explain…<p>

Loki tuned back into Thor's monologue, raising a hand to silence him. Thor stopped, wide eyes shining with hope and love.

Loki felt something hard lodge in the pit of his stomach. Thor, brash, arrogant Thor, was still by his side even now. Thor still loved him in spite of all the destruction that he'd caused. Perhaps there was hope yet for forgiveness from others.

One specifically.


	188. CLXXXVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki gestured to the mouth piece that he still wore. Even with it removed, he would have no access to his magic. Thor bumbled over, eagerly removing the device and stepping back as Loki rubbed his throat. He hovered eagerly over Loki who did his best to quell his instinctual response of annoyance.<p>

"Yes brother?" Thor inquired, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I only wish to inquire in regards to Miss Lewis," Loki replied quietly, affecting a blasé manner. It wouldn't do to appear overeager.

Thor's eyes grew markedly guarded and cool. "And why is _that_, brother?"


	189. CLXXXIX

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Loki, in turn, closed off. They sat in silence for long moments. Thor finally sighed gustily, "She is well. She's sleeping off her exhaustion."<p>

Loki nodded, unsurprised but still slightly saddened. He huffed, leaning back against his bed and closing his eyes. There was nothing else for it. He realized for the first time that his mind felt vast and empty.

"Loki!" Thor snapped; frustrated at the way that they had been close to progress. And now…

Loki ignored his brother's exclamations and focused instead on his own thoughts. Thor eventually gave up and left.

Loki sighed; it was lonely.


	190. CXC

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Darcy moaned, waking to a greasy hair and fuzzy mouth.<p>

She grimaced, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Good morning Miss Lewis or I suppose I should say good evening," Jarvis called. "There is a toothbrush in the bathroom and toiletries to freshen up."

"I've only slept for a few hours?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hardly," the AI replied. "It's been a full day."

Darcy bolted upright. "What?" she hissed. "And no one told me?"

"I believe everyone has been recuperating, Miss Lewis. It was an unintended slight I am sure."

Darcy hummed, making her way to the shower.


	191. CXCI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>After a hot, long shower, Darcy felt a lot more presentable. She went into the living room wearing a robe, feeling slight annoyance at how <em>nice<em> everything Stark owned was. She stopped dead, catching sight of the clothes laid out for her.

"It's kind of freaky that Stark knows my size," she stated conversationally.

"_I_ know your size Miss Lewis; I scan everyone who comes into the building," Jarvis replied, sounding as exasperated as an AI could be.

"Creepy," she said, miming a shiver. Darcy stopped for a moment. "You don't…_film_ me do you?"

"Hardly," the AI replied, sounding miffed.


	192. CXCII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright," Darcy replied affably, in a considerably better mood than when she first woke up. "I believe you. Better not find a GIF on Tumblr."<p>

After throwing on the clothes, she looked around, laughing when her stomach growled.

"Any food around here?" she asked.

"There is a large kitchen in the commons," Jarvis replied. "A few people are already occupying it. I believe Captain Rogers is currently cooking."

"Awesome!" Darcy said as her stomach gurgled happily at the thought of homemade food. It had been quite a while. "I am _so_ ready for some grub. Lead the way Jarvis!"


	193. CXCIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy made her way into an open, airy kitchen, stomach clenching as a wonderful smell hit her. She smirked. "Didn't realize you were such a homebody, Cap," she said, sauntering in and grabbing a seat at the bar.<p>

Steve turned from the oven, dimpling her way. "Nice to see you're still alive," he said, eyes crinkling. "Thor was getting ready to call in the cavalry."

Darcy shrugged, turning to Clint. "Where is everyone by the way?"

He shrugged easily. "Not sure."

She mock-gasped. "You mean you _haven't_ climbed into Stark's vents to spy on everyone?"

"Ha ha ha," he grumbled.


	194. CXCIV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>She was saved from replying as Steve placed a plate laden with bacon, hash browns, and pancakes in front of her. Darcy grinned. "Be careful there, Steve. I might just have to make an honest man out of you to keep you barefoot and in the kitchen."<p>

Clint snorted hard as Steve gave her a longsuffering look even as his ears turned bright red.

"Very funny, Darcy," he said.

"In all seriousness though Steve," she murmured around the food in her mouth. "This is so freaking delicious."

Steve smiled in reply, still looking fairly embarrassed. Darcy grinned.

_Way too easy._


	195. CXCV

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"If you would make your way to the main floor, sir would like to speak with you," Jarvis said as Darcy and Clint washed the dishes.<p>

The two frowned at each other, knowing that it was undoubtedly about Loki. In the exhaustion that had followed the battle, Darcy had nearly forgotten about the demigod.

Steve stood from his barstool, making his way to the elevator. "You guys coming?" he asked with a raised brow.

Darcy and Clint looked at each warily before Clint nodded with a slight smile. "Might as well get this over with," he muttered.

Darcy followed quietly.


	196. CXCVI

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy looked around at the others in the foyer, fidgeting with nervous energy as she did so. They had been the last to arrive in what was already a pretty tense situation. Thor stood beside Loki; to intimidate him or protect him Darcy did not know.<p>

"Loki will be returning to Asgard to pay recompense for his crimes," Thor boomed. "The All-Father will see to it."

Fury bristled angrily. "SHIELD can take care of it."

Stark laughed loudly. "Yeah, no. SHIELD had their chance to 'take care of it.' I say Point Break takes Rudolph back to Oz. Problem solved."


	197. CXCVII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Natasha nodded her agreement. "Allow the Asgardians to take care of their own. We have a lot to take care of ourselves."<p>

Clint nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah. Damage control is definitely going to be necessary. The news reports are blowing up about the Avengers both the good and the bad."

Darcy smirked. "Good luck with that."

Tony's smile widened. "Who said _you_ escaped unscathed? Jarvis?"

A screen popped up out of nowhere, showing images and video clips of Darcy's time in the fight. She looked frazzled and kick-ass. Darcy felt a stirring of pride for a moment.

"Well, shit."


	198. CXCVIII

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Tony nodded. "Yep, you're an Avenger too, Samus."<p>

Darcy snorted. "Alright. Well, getting back to the matter at hand…"

Thor nodded, giving her a searching look. "We have already set up a location for the transport. Heimdall will open the bridge."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Banner said. "Let's go."

Everyone exited the building, except for Thor. "Lady Darcy, if I may?" he entreated.

"What's up?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Lady Darcy, in the day since the battle, Loki has only spoken of you."

"What?" Darcy hissed in complete surprise.

"He has asked to speak with you."


	199. CIC

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>"Hard pass," Darcy replied. "Look, no offense to you Thor, but I am <em>done<em> talking to Loki about anything."

Thor sighed gustily but nodded all the same, blue eyes sad. "I understand, Lady Darcy. I do believe that Loki wishes to make amends, at least with you."

"Too little, too late," she said sadly. "I-I can't keep trying with him. Nothing I have said has gotten through to him. I've tried and I've tried. It just isn't worth it."

She slipped into Stark's car, smirking emptily at Tony's raised brows.

"Everything alright?" Bruce asked gently.

"It will be," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the re-posting of a previous chapter. The chapter before this one has been changed as well. I apologize for the inconvenience.<strong>

**-jay**


	200. CC

Arc I: Midnight

* * *

><p>Darcy watched quietly as Thor and Loki stood side by side, preparing to depart. She turned away, ignoring the way that Loki's eyes sought after her pleadingly. In a brilliant flash, they were gone.<p>

Darcy rubbed at suspiciously stinging eyes but didn't speak. She did_ not_ care. Tony, who at some point had sauntered over to her, slung a companionable arm over both her and Banner's shoulders.

"Let's go home," he said, gesturing to his ride.

Darcy glanced at the spot from which the Asgardians had departed Earth. "Yes," she said with a firm nod. "Let's."

She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>End of Arc I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I got everything with the prior chapters this week figured out. You're welcome to go back and read them!<strong>

**Thank you guys for sticking with me through this fun adventure. Hope you all enjoyed! Our first arc is complete and we'll be moving on to _Thor: The Dark World_. Next update will be an interim chapter that details what happens between the events of _The Avengers _and _Thor: The Dark World_. The interim chapter will be posted April 29. See you guys then!**

**-jay**


	201. Interim

Interim: Dusk

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks<em>

"Shit, shit, shit!" Darcy muttered under her breath like a mantra, making her way through New York traffic while balancing a tray of beverages.

She had only officially been living in New York for a week, but she already knew how much the foot traffic sucked. Darcy had been elected by Tony, pseudo-boss and tentative friend, to make a coffee run for the whole gang. Darcy had naïvely agreed before being bombarded with requests for non-caffeinated herbal tea (Bruce), the most sugary monstrosity known to man (Tony), straight-laced black and boring (Steve), and a pumpkin spice latte (Pepper).

Now, nearly an hour later she was making her way back to the Tower, cursing herself as she remembered all of the paperwork piled high on her new desk.

_THUMP!_

Darcy went sprawling with a shriek, drinks spilling all over her pantsuit. She let off a string of curses as the hot liquid scalded her skin.

"I apologize," a melodious voice rang as a hand was placed in Darcy's face.

Darcy grimaced, grabbing the offered help and stumbling to her feet. "Don't worry about it," Darcy said with a wince. "I should have watched where I was going."

She looked up into the face of her assailant and assistant. The woman was tall and older, appearing to be somewhere in her forties. Darcy felt a pang of envy for just how well the woman had aged. She too was dressed in a pantsuit with her honey-blonde hair pulled up and away from her neck. Her blue eyes brimmed with concern as she looked Darcy over. "I apologize again! Are you alright?"

Darcy smiled. "No worries, really."

The woman didn't look satisfied with the answer. "Let me buy you another pantsuit, this one is ruined!" She grabbed hold of Darcy's hand and dragged her off behind her. "I absolutely insist!"

Darcy laughed, charmed by this assertive but kind woman. "Alright, let me tell my boss that I'll be out for the rest of the day."

The woman smiled at her and waited patiently. Once Darcy got off the phone, she eagerly led her on to one of the nicest districts of the city.

"I'm Darcy by the way," Darcy said as they hailed a cab. "Darcy Lewis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lewis, my name is Mila."

It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks and Five Days<em>

Running.

Why were there so many freaking stairs?

Out of breath.

Would this staircase ever end?

Darcy burst out onto the roof, hair flying about wildly. She glanced around fearfully, watching the chaos play out above her. _Chitari _dominated the sky and the screams that rent the air rang in her ears.

She'd been here before.

Something was wrong.

Darcy looked around wildly, heart sinking. No one was on the roof with her. She'd been searching for someone; for something. Who? What?

She jolted suddenly as _something_ landed behind her. Darcy turned, fighting a scream as she caught sight of multiple _Chitari_. She looked around for a weapon, any sort of weapon. Suddenly, she had something in her hands. Darcy didn't think, she just pointed it toward the platoon.

Their eyes turned an eerie shade of blue. Darcy felt uneasiness roil in her stomach. It looked so familiar…

Rich laughter interrupted her from her thoughts

"You're just like me now."

Darcy whirled around, catching sight of blistering bright blue eyes and a manic grin.

She screamed.

Darcy woke, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor.

_Hard_.

She laid there for a long while, shaking and panting. Darcy curled in on herself, enjoying the cool relief that the hardwood floor had to offer.

"_Miss?_" Jarvis questioned.

"What's up Jarvis?" she asked shakily.

"_There is a glass of warm milk in your common room, as well as what you term 'comfort food.'" _Darcy had to fight a bitter smile. Already they had a routine. She'd been plagued with nightmares every other night or so. "_There is a movie playing for you already. Would you like me to contact Dr. Naydenova?"_

"Thanks Jarvis," Darcy said, shaking her head. "There's no need to contact Naydenova; I'll see her at my appointment next week." Pepper had set her up with a very discreet counselor who she met with bi-weekly. It helped with the nightmares, at least a little. "Jarvis?"

"_Yes miss?_"

"Can…can you turn off communication for the rest of the night? I really just…I just need to be alone for a while."

Jarvis hesitated for a long time. "_I…suppose so miss. Have a nice evening miss._"

Darcy shuddered, thinking back on her nightmare. She feared becoming like Loki; controlling and demanding in a way that had no regard for others. Yet…there'd been something about his eyes…

Darcy shook her head, standing and heading to her common room.

She could worry about it later.

* * *

><p><em>One Month<em>

_BOOM!_

Darcy groaned; rolling over as her head pounded. She looked around warily, feeling the panic rise as she found herself surrounded by green.

"Hulk?" Darcy questioned cautiously.

The green around her shifted and Darcy dazedly realized that she was pushed up against the Hulk's back. He moved away from her slowly, turning so she could see his face. "Samus," he growled out in reply.

Darcy's face fell. _Of course,_ Tony's name for her had been the one that the Hulk chose to call her by. _Of course_. Still, the fact that he recognized her set off a warm feeling in her chest. "How you doing big guy?" she asked him.

He snorted, not even designating that with a response.

Darcy felt a smile pull at her lips. "Thanks for keeping me safe, big guy." He nodded back, smiling shyly as he reached out to pat her head. Darcy resisted a groan as the "gentle" pat almost sent her sprawling. "Where's the Tin Can?"

"Over here _Samus!_" Stark replied gleefully, armor in place.

Darcy groaned, knowing that he'd never let her hear the end of it.

Hulk turned toward Tony with a frown. "Tin Can," he admonished.

Darcy burst into howling laughter.

* * *

><p>"How you feeling Bruce?" Darcy asked sympathetically, patting his shoulder gently.<p>

He remained tense under her hand, head in his hands. Darcy threw a glance over at Tony who, being Tony, lacked all tact. "What's the deal Bruce? You're freaking out over nothing! It was just a case of the Jolly Green Giant." Tony looped an arm around Darcy's shoulder. "See? All friends here!"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "What Metal Head is _trying _to say is you really don't need to worry. You _protected_ me. See these?" She gestured to the minor scratches up and down her arms. "It could have been a lot worse if the Hulk hadn't protected me. Besides, he recognized both of us!"

"Yeah!" Tony rejoined enthusiastically. "She's Samus to the big guy!"

Darcy elbowed him away. "Tony here is now Tin Can to Hulk."

Bruce's lips lifted in a hesitant smile as he watched the two bicker back and forth with each other. "That's good to know," he finally said, relaxing slowly under Darcy's comforting hand.

Tony and Darcy exchanged a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months<em>

Darcy ducked and rolled, panting heavily as Natasha's fist grazed her ribcage. Considering the fact that she had been aiming for her nose, Darcy felt pretty good about it, though she wasn't given much time to think as Clint landed on top of her, completely knocking what little breath was in her away.

The trio hung in a state of suspense for a long moment before Darcy tapped the mat twice with severe exhaustion.

Darcy smiled at the assassins wryly. "You knew that I would try to dodge that blow didn't you Natasha?" The duo exchanged amused looks and shrugged. Darcy groaned. "You guys know I hate it when you guys have super-secret silent conversations; they make me jealous," she pouted, tempering it with a teasing smile.

"Why do you think we do it?" Clint asked, as he stepped away from her.

Darcy scowled as Natasha let loose a huff that in Natasha-ese was a straight up belly-laugh. "If I could move right now I would elbow you in the gut."

Clint bared his teeth in some simile of a smile. "Well it's good that we've been training for two hours then, isn't it?"

Darcy didn't reply, busying herself with trying to roll over and get to her water bottle. No dice. She let out a pitiful whimper just as green plastic filled her vision. Her water bottle. She glanced up at Natasha.

"You are a goddess," she intoned seriously.

Natasha's eyes crinkled upward with amusement. "You've earned it."

"Hm," Darcy hummed agreeably, finally managing to sit up.

They sat in companionable silence for a bit as each went through their own cool-down routine. For Darcy, that meant feebly attempting to stretch as the assassin duo pulled off all sorts of gravity-defying gymnastics. Darcy had long since learned not to be envious. She walked among some of the most powerful and intelligent individuals in the world; it was a humbling experience every day.

No one wanted to start the conversation that had brought them to the training room that day to train harder than Darcy ever had in her life. All because of the assignments Natasha and Clint had received.

Both had been summoned back to SHIELD. They had all known that this day was coming (Agents Romanoff and Barton were some of SHIELD's most valuable assets), but Darcy was surprised that both of them were being brought back into the active field at once and on separate missions at that.

"So…" Darcy said leadingly.

Natasha turned her head to look at Darcy from the contorted one-handed hand stand she was doing. She fluidly flipped herself into a seated position. Clint dropped from the trapeze he'd been swinging from for the past ten minutes.

"Are you guys ready?" Darcy asked softly.

Natasha's eyes were flat, no emotions readable. "We always are."

"I don't mean physically," Darcy persisted. She gestured to the room around them. "_Obviously_, you two are prepared for that. I mean…emotionally. The Battle of New York was tough on all of us."

Clint averted his eyes momentarily. "There's a reason that I've been sent on a solo mission," he stated softly. He turned his gaze intently on Darcy. "SHIELD is testing my loyalty to the cause."

Darcy reached out to him sympathetically, squeezing his fingers. "It wasn't your fault…it wasn't _either_ of our faults." Clint smiled slightly and Darcy redirected their conversation to something lighter. "But hey! At least you'll be doing quite a bit of sightseeing while you're gone. Bring me some souvenirs!"

Clint's lips quirked into a genuine smile as his eyes softened. "You know it."

Darcy turned to Natasha. "How about you Nat?"

"I will adapt, птичка; I always do."

Darcy frowned, knowing that Natasha was beginning to withdrawal. "You know we can still be in contact right? Tony has some pretty flipping amazing technology that not even SHIELD has access to yet."

"It's not that," she replied.

"What then?" Darcy asked, genuinely puzzled.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a significantly long look. Natasha finally nodded, looking resigned.

"SHIELD has asked us to look into…certain assets here in the Tower," Clint led.

"Yeah? SHIELD is the ultimate spy organization isn't it?" Darcy said in reply.

"They asked us to specifically look into you," Natasha replied softly.

"…Why?"

Natasha shrugged. "I have a few ideas, but nothing conclusive. Clint and I will do a bit of digging."

Darcy leaned her head against the cold perspiration of her water bottle. "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier," she muttered.

Natasha and Clint laughed.

"Life can _always_ become crazier, птичка. The only thing to do is rise to the challenge."

* * *

><p><em>Three Months and Ten Days<em>

Darcy sauntered into the little hole-in-the-wall café as a smile lit her face. It wasn't incredibly busy; in fact, it was surprisingly empty aside from a few stray guests.

"Hiya Darcy!" the tattooed barista greeted her with a grin.

"Hey Meredith!" Darcy returned easily, walking over to the counter.

Darcy had been a patron of the establishment ever since the day she managed to stumble in, harried and frustrated with New York at large. After all, she was a small town girl. She'd been treated with a courtesy that was reminiscent of the period of time she'd spent in the south. Now, a quarter of a year later, Darcy could easily pass as a native New Yorker. It didn't stop the playful ribbing from the café's staff though, especially since they knew that Darcy was something of a celebrity.

"What's new, small towner?" Meredith asked, with a wiggle of her pierced brow.

Darcy smiled. "Nothing much, city slicker. Any new drinks?"

"Off the menu?" Meredith returned. She was well-known for creating her own concoctions. Darcy nodded. "I've got just the thing. Call it _The Polar Express_. Three shots expresso, a dash of caramel and cinnamon, and a heck a lot of chocolate. Interested?"

"Hell yes!" Darcy enthused, pulling out her wallet.

Meredith shook her head. "It's on the house." She grinned wickedly as Darcy began to protest. "You're my first victim; a lab rat, yeah? It's on the house. Go sit!"

Darcy frowned in return, waiting until Meredith turned around to place a five in her tip jar. That would show her. Still, Darcy couldn't hide her smile as she settled into a large, worn, red armchair and pulled a book out of her satchel. She was trudging her way through a graduate program, juggling that with her time spent at work. Darcy liked to come to the coffee shop and relax a bit. She smiled her thanks at Meredith when she brought her drink over before going back to reading.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a polite, rather posh voice inquired.

Darcy jumped, lifting her gaze from her book to catch sight of a woman standing before her. "Mila!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat with excitement.

"Hello dagr," Mila greeted warmly.

They embraced before Darcy settled back into her seat.

Mila let out a soft noise of astonishment. "Is that the_ Poetic Edda_?"

Darcy felt warmth suffuse her cheeks. "Yeah," she replied with a nervous laugh. Honestly, ever since Thor and especially since the Battle of New York, Darcy had been studying Norse mythology. It embarrassed her whenever someone brought it up. "It's a good read." Mila eyed her and Darcy was surprised to find that she couldn't read her at all. "Mila?" she inquired tentatively.

Mila shook off her daze and smiled at her. "Sorry about that, dagr. I have always enjoyed studying Scandinavian culture and mythology." She smiled mischievously. "Who is your favorite god?"

Darcy pondered that question for a long moment, knowing that Mila had no idea that Darcy had the real people to compare to; at least for a few of them. She decided to go with one of the gods that she'd never met; it made the answer less complicated. "Probably Frigga. She seems like a badass." From what Darcy had heard, she was also the kindest and most level-headed of the Asgardians. "Or perhaps Sif." Darcy _had_ met her and she certainly was a badass.

Mila's smile widened. "Wise choices, my friend," she stated with deep warmth.

"And you?" Darcy questioned.

Mila tapped her chin. "Hm…I truly enjoy _all_ of them, but if I had to choose I suppose it would be Loki."

Darcy blanched, though she tried to hide her reaction. "Why?" she finally asked.

Mila's eyes twinkled even as she pulled a serious expression. "He seems to have the most fun," she stated simply.

Darcy snorted and redirected the conversation. She _really_ didn't want to dwell on Loki and his…_fun_. He was on her thoughts often enough as it was.

* * *

><p><em>Five and a Half Months<em>

"How are you?" a voice questioned.

Darcy whirled around from the cityscape she had been scrutinizing as a figure sauntered her way. _Loki._ He was dressed rather casually, wearing dark tunic and pants. "Why are you here?" she demanded, hackles raised. Didn't he invade her nightmares often enough? Why her dreams now?

He raised his hands in a sign of surrender, feeling a pang of hurt as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I was just out Dream Walking and came across your active mind." His eyes took in the scene around them thoughtfully. "You have an eye for detail."

Darcy shrugged uncomfortably, unsure how to react. "Why are you here in my mind specifically?"

Loki's lips turned up at the corners with a sad, complicated smile. "You still don't remember do you?" At her blank expression, he sighed. "I've been here many times before Darcy but you have yet to remember."

Darcy scoffed. "I remember full well. You've been haunting my nightmares just about every other night asshole!"

Loki shook his head, before speaking in a slightly patronizing tone, "We go over this every time. Those nightmares are your subconscious bringing your fears to the forefront. That Loki is a mere construct. _My_ presence here, however, is just as real as your own. You never seem to be able to recall the times that I am actually here."

Darcy shook her head with frustration. "Why come back if I never remember?" she questioned, refusing to look at the bastard. Why did he insist on tormenting her?

Loki released an almost silent sigh. Some nights in Darcy's dreams were better than others. While severely limited by his imprisonment back on Asgard, Loki was able to jump into Darcy's dreamscape about every fortnight, give or take a few days. Sometimes, she was more receptive to him and others, such as this night, she was positively frigid. It wasn't surprising though. In fact, what truly surprised Loki was the fact that she spoke to him at all. It was much more than he deserved.

Neither sought to further the conversation. Darcy was fed up with his presence, decided to ignore Loki, and took a seat on the ground to look up into the sky. She gazed at the constellations that lit the darkening sky with wonder. They looked completely unfamiliar.

"What constellations are these?" Darcy breathed out, pondering.

"I do not know," Loki replied.

Darcy started at the close voice, surprised to find him sitting beside her. Without the imposing armor and crazed grin, he seemed…smaller, a bit more normal. "Something that _you_ don't know?" Darcy questioned, almost teasing.

Loki shrugged lithely, a smile quirking his lips. "This is _your_ mindscape. The sky here is completed created and simulated by _you_."

They ceded into silence again. Darcy found herself pondering the man seated beside her. In all her time spent with him, this was the first time she felt that he was…human. She scrutinized his profile, trying to figure out what felt so off about him.

"Hey," she said suddenly, hiding a smile when he flinched. He turned to face her fully and she realized what it was. "Your _eyes_!" she exclaimed.

Loki blanched, green eyes standing out against his pale skin. "What?"

"They're…they're green!"

The world around them began to shake even as Loki leaned forward and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her. "Remember that!" he exclaimed, staring her in the eyes intently. "When you wake up, remember that!"

Darcy sat up in the bed, heart pounding fiercely. She looked around in confusion. Darcy hadn't had a nightmare so she had no idea what had startled her so much. What had she been dreaming about?

Green eyes…

* * *

><p><em>Six Months and Four Days<em>

Darcy wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing in satisfaction as she leaned against a shovel. The Battle of New York had caused quite a bit of damage and the non-commercial areas of New York were still cleaning up the debris. Darcy volunteered to assist whenever possible, usually early Saturday mornings.

For the most part, no one really recognized her in ratty, oversized t-shirts. She hid a smile. She looked quite a bit different when she wasn't wearing a SHIELD-approved outfit. Darcy was more than alright with that to be honest though. The celebrity spotlight that she'd been in for the first few months after the Battle had been quite unnerving.

Darcy pitied Steve truthfully.

"M-ma'am?" a voice questioned timidly.

Darcy started in surprise, turning to the speaker. A young woman stood before her, eyes widened nervously above her hijab. Darcy's face softened. "May I help you?" she inquired politely.

"A-are you Darcy Lewis?" the girl asked, shuffling her feet.

Darcy nodded warily. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Rachel!" the girl exclaimed. Her dark eyes sparkled. "I'm your biggest fan!"

Darcy smiled, still slightly uneasy. "I had no idea that I even had fans. Thank you though Rachel."

Rachel nodded, still excited. "You definitely have fans! You're my favorite Avenger! My sister, Ana loves Iron Man but you're a close second for her!"

"Wow," Darcy said softly, still reeling. "It's an honor, thank you." She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind. "What…er, what drew you to me?"

"Your courage on the roof! Oh, and when you shot that electric gun and took out all those aliens! You looked so amazing and confident!"

Darcy snorted. "I was terrified."

Rachel nodded seriously. "I know. That's why you're my favorite. You fought back even when you were scared. You…you were so _authentic_. You faced your fears head-on. You-you're my role model."

"I…" Darcy's lip trembled. She'd been struggling so much with the fears that she still faced every night when she went to sleep. To hear that this girl who didn't even know her personally looked up to her…it meant the world to her. "_Thank you_."

Rachel looked up at her hesitantly. "Would you…I mean could you…would you be willing to give me an autograph?"

Darcy grinned down at her. "How could I say no to my biggest fan?"

Rachel's eyes glittered with happiness and Darcy couldn't fight her smile.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months and Two Days<em>

Darcy nursed the Long Island Tea before her, staring into its contents rather piteously. It was nearly three in the morning and Darcy had just awoken from a particularly bad nightmare. The bartender nodded at her sympathetically, having encountered Darcy quite a few times in the past.

"Rough night?" she asked sympathetically, passing Darcy a glass of water before heading to the back.

Darcy nodded miserably, assured in the knowledge that even completely drunk, Stark would have an eye on her for safety reasons. For an asshole, he was very protective of the people he considered "his."

She stared down into her beverage, fiddling with her phone as she debated calling Naydenova. Finally, she decided against it. It wasn't like she'd be awake.

"She'd be alright with it you know," a young voice piped up beside her. "You shouldn't put yourself down so much."

Darcy startled, whipping around to face the source of the unexpected voice. A young girl, looking about the age of six or so, was seated next to her. She was decked out in a yellow dress that made Darcy think of Halloween and seeing little girls dressed up as princesses. She'd always wanted a dress like that as a kid…

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar?" Darcy questioned with a raised brow.

"Aren't you a little old to be running away from your fears?" the child parried, face disapproving as she stared at the alcohol in front of Darcy.

Darcy flinched, averting her eyes. "Touché kid." Darcy slumped down into the barstool. "To be honest, you being here isn't even on the top five of weirdest moments for this week."

"Hm," the girl hummed in reply, legs swinging innocently. Darcy had seen the child's eyes though. Hazy grey and filled with a depth that Darcy hadn't encountered in…well, _anyone_. "You have a hard journey before you Darcy Parker Lewis."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "What are you?" she bit out.

"You need to rid yourself of such vices," the child said in distaste as she looked at the empty glasses that littered Darcy's spot. "You're going to have a hard enough time surviving sober."

With that, the girl hopped down from the high barstool lithely.

"_Surviving_?" Darcy spluttered as she tried to follow.

Unfortunately, she had underestimated just how much the alcohol had affected her as she tripped and fell to the floor. By the time that Darcy had righted herself, the child had disappeared. Warily, Darcy made her way back to her seat, shakily bringing her glass to her lips…only to spit out in disgust.

Pure vinegar.

Darcy eyed the room warily for a few long moments before deciding to make a call to Naydenova. She needed to stop drinking, at least after nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Months<em>

"But seriously Kick Ass, consider the possibilities."

Darcy glanced up from the book she was reading to glare at her figurehead of an employer. Everyone knew that Pepper called the shots. Tony was just the genius grease monkey.

"For the last time Tin Can, I said no! We are _not_ opening a portal to the fifth dimension. And no," she said quickly as Tony opened his mouth. "You can't even attempt it. Remember what happened last time?" Tony shuddered. Darcy smirked. "Yeah, tentacles aren't the best home décor option are they?

"Now will you _behave_?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

Tony sighed, looking terribly put upon. "Well I suppose…"

"Good," Darcy replied. She closed her book, laying it on the table. "Jarvis told me that you haven't been sleeping well…" she trailed off, waiting for him to elucidate.

He stiffened. "Just hard to sleep when Pep's away," he deflected.

"_Tony_," Darcy sighed, looking him in the eye.

"It's nothing," he said, shucking his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna find Bruce now, we have science to do."

And with that, he fled.

Darcy merely groaned, rubbing her temples. "Jarvis?" she called.

_"I will let you know if anything changes, Miss Lewis,"_ the AI stated.

"Thanks. Inform Pepper too if you would," she replied, swiveling around in her chair and jumping to her feet. Yeah, she was willing to bring out the big guns. Someone had to with Tony or he'd steamroll right over everyone.

It'd been almost a year now since she'd accepted Tony's offer for a job and she'd definitely learned the tricks of the trade. _Glorified babysitter_, she thought to herself with an affectionate roll of her eyes. She'd been put to work chasing down errant scientists, juggling egos, and presenting a polished image of the Avengers and co. to the public. It was a sometimes tiring job, but it certainly never got boring.

"What's next Jarvis?"

"_Well, ma'am, Rogers is in the weights room right now,"_ the disembodied voice replied.

"And?" Darcy asked, brow furrowed.

"_He has been there for the past five hours now._"

"Oh boy," Darcy huffed. "Is there anything that I should know?"

"He has recently received orders from SHIELD Headquarters," Jarvis replied.

Darcy whistled. "They held off for a while at least," she said with slight amusement. "A full month since their last call. What do they want?"

"I think it would be best for Mr. Rogers to inform of that himself."

"You got it, Robocop."

* * *

><p><em>You in DC?<em>

_Perhaps, птичка. Why?_

_A star-spangled friend of mine is headed your way._

_So I heard._

_Watch out for him._

_Little bird…_

_PLEASE._

_I'll see what I can do._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Darcy bit her lip as she watched Steve whale on a punching bag. He looked angry; <em>focused<em>. Might as well get this over with. "You know Tony _doesn't_ have an endless budget, despite what he'd like us to believe, right?" she drawled.

Steve turned, looking unsurprised by her presence. He'd obviously heard her coming. He motioned her over to a seat, even as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I think Stark likes a challenge. Besides," he said with a hollow smirk, "Pepper keeps the spending in check."

They sat together in silence for a few long moments, as Darcy studied Steve. He continued to methodically wipe away his sweat with a towel, eyes unfocused and glazed. His jaw was heavily clenched and his fists opened and closed. All signs pointed to him being incredibly conflicted.

"What's up big guy?" Darcy asked quietly.

Steve flinched minutely. "Summoned to SHIELD HQ," he murmured, before giving her a wry smile. "I suppose Jarvis told you that already though."

Darcy shrugged in surrender. "It's possible. Jarvis is an all-knowing AI." She bumped shoulders with him in a show of camaraderie.

They'd gotten closer in the past few months, living in New York and bonding over Stark's antics. She'd given him a notebook to write down the things that he needed to catch up on. Unfortunately, neither seemed to have the time to do so together. Both were in very high demand. She as the representative of both the Avengers and Stark Industries and he as Captain fucking America.

"I thought this was a good thing. You _wanted_ to talk to SHIELD."

Steve nodded curtly. "Something about it…just feels off. You know, in my gut. You and I have fought hard to establish ourselves apart from SHIELD. Returning to them now…" he trailed off, looking disconcerted.

Darcy nodded her understanding. "I was only there for Coulson. Still, with agents like Natasha and Clint, SHIELD _is_ doing some good in the world. Maybe not in the best manner for it…" Darcy shrugged. "Well…secret spy organization, what are you going to do?"

Steve smiled, shaking his head roughly. "They want me to be an active agent," he said quietly.

"And…that's not a good thing?" Darcy asked, slightly puzzled.

Steve _had_ established himself as a separate entity from SHIELD and now he could return freely, as his own man. That had been all he had ever wanted since she and Pepper had started to engage SHIELD in the custody battle of the century. Darcy, on the other hand, had officially terminated her allegiance to SHIELD and taken up the mantle of Stark Industries quite happily.

Steve groaned, gripping his hair. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I was finally settling in here; understanding references, making friends…" Steve cleared his throat, darting his eyes to and away from her with a fierce blush. Darcy, knowing that discretion was the better part of valor when it came to the elephant in the room, said nothing. "Well…it's hard."

Darcy made a noise of agreement, patting his arm. "It's always hard to move. Trust me, I know." She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "As a foster kid, I got used to it. Still, the nice thing about this century is the technology." Darcy tapped her phone. "Communication is a hell of a lot easier than it was in your day. Besides, you can always visit!"

Steve glanced over at her gratefully and Darcy tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw how brightly he looked at her. Darcy knew full well that Steve harbored some form of romantic affection for her, a sentiment that she did not return. Darcy believed it was probably some sort of lingering feelings for a particular and feisty brunette that had been transferred to her. Thankfully, he'd never spoken of it and Darcy was learning how to play ignorance well.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," he replied softly.

Darcy grinned brightly, leaping to her feet and heading toward the door. "Make sure you chat up all the pretty ladies and do some sight-seeing!" she called. "Oh! And be careful about jet-lag! It's killer!"

That startled a laugh from him. "You _do_ realize DC's the same time zone, right?"

Darcy stuck out her tongue. "In that case, I'll make sure to call you at three in the morning when Tony won't go to sleep. You can share in my misery." She paused in her movements; a serious look flitting across her face. "Stay safe, Cap; don't go near any ice! I'll catch ya on the flip side. Maybe we can finally watch _Lord of the Rings_?"

Steve grinned in return. "See you soon Darcy."

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Months and Twenty-Two Days<em>

Darcy shouldered her satchel and wheeled her suitcase behind her as she entered the terminal. Her eyes flitted about almost nervously as she still did not like being in the crush of a crowd. She could handle it a bit better on the streets of New York, but in such a closed-off area…

The ring of her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she asked, shuffling her papers around to free up her hand.

"_Darcy?_" Jane's voice filtered through the phone. "_Where are you?_"

Darcy smiled, catching the distracted tone of Jane's voice. Just like the old days… "I'm at the airport. How are you doing, space cadet?" she questioned.

"Ha, ha," Jane replied drily. "I've been doing pretty well. I actually have a date in a few days!"

Darcy bit her lip, afraid to respond. Jane had been incredibly upset that Thor hadn't informed her of his visit to Midgard, especially when she had to find out about it through Darcy and various news reports. Darcy could detect the false cheer in Jane's voice, but if she was trying to get over Thor Darcy certainly wouldn't stop her.

"_So what are your plans when you get here_?" Jane queried.

"I'll be sitting down with a few news stations to talk about Stark Industries and hopefully open up an avenue for the Avengers internationally. Honestly, when all is said and done I'm just trying to feel out how Great Britain feels about the Avengers."

There was a long pause and Darcy cursed herself for inadvertently bringing up Thor. "_Are you ready to be mobbed by fans?"_ Jane joked.

Darcy snorted. "I _barely_ qualify as an Avenger. It was definitely a case of wrong place at wrong time. After that fiasco of an interview with CNN where Stark implied I was his daughter…well, no one associates me with the Avengers anymore."

_"Stark said WHAT_?"

Darcy laughed. "Not to worry Jane. _That _particular idea was swiftly debunked." She chuckled quietly. "There are still a few who cling to the idea for some reason."

Jane huffed. "_I can't believe Stark would say shit like that! He knows about your-"_

"He does," Darcy interrupted. "He ran a full background check on me while I was still enthralled. The thing about Stark is that he jokes about very serious and touchy topics to show you that he doesn't mind your flaws or weaknesses. It's his way to show he cares."

_"Still!"_ Jane continued angrily. "_It was uncalled for._"

"Don't you worry Jane; Stark got his in the form of Pepper Potts. I don't think I have ever seen the man more terrified in his life."

_"I wish I could have seen it."_

Darcy nodded absentmindedly, glancing down at her ticket. "Jane, I've got to go. I just reached my terminal. I'll see you in a day or so."

"_See you soon Darce."_

* * *

><p>"I see you've decided to meddle as well," a voice drawled. "How is Odin taking it?"<p>

Frigga turned slowly, radiating poise. "What my husband does not know does not hurt him. For all his skill in leading, he has always been blind to being a guide to his family."

The child beside her snorted and muttered, "That's probably because of his lack of depth perception."

Frigga laughed gaily. "Oh, but my dear, that's why he has Huginn and Muninn!"

The child smiled in return. "Perhaps. You must admit though that he has done wrong by both of his sons."

Frigga smiled gently. "You were present for both of their births; you knew that _both_ were destined for greatness. My husband has only done what he thought was necessary to protect them." Her smile fell. "I do _not_ condone his actions however. He has managed to estrange not just one, but both sons."

The child sighed. "Perhaps it was wrong to tell Odin of the greatness foreseen for his sons. Still," Her eyes turned yellow and her voice deepened. "The pathways are open to both. They will pursue a path and arrive at a destination radically different from that of their father and of each other…"

"But?" Frigga prodded.

The child nodded seriously. "They will be well. In fact, Midgardians will play a large role in shaping their paths."

"Darcy Lewis?" Frigga inquired casually.

"I was there on the day of her birth," the child intoned. "She is on her own journey to greatness…but she will certainly play a role in both of the princes' lives."

Frigga nodded. "I felt something about her from the moment that I realized that she had contact with both of my sons. She is special."

The child inclined her head gravely. "She is the key; a catalyst to the sojourns your sons will take." She gazed up at Frigga seriously. "Make no mistake, Darcy, daughter of Selena, is on a voyage of her own. She is no mere pawn."

"I know," Frigga replied solemnly. "There is a reason that I have not informed my husband of my excursions. He has a difficult time accepting Fate yet he puts so much stock into it…"

The child smiled. "In any case, the events have been set in motion. There is very little your husband can do to stop it." Her eyes flashed flintily. "Allfather or not."

Frigga bowed slightly. "Thank you for your time and wise counsel Skuld."

"Of course. I will always counsel those who are trained in the Arts if only they ask for my help. I suppose I shall leave now, Frigga." Skuld paused, mischief writ across her facial features. "Or should I say, _Mila_?"

And with that, Skuld disappeared with a flourish.

Frigga shook her head wryly before turning her gaze inward to her Sight. "Be strong Darcy," she whispered. "Everything is about to change."

* * *

><p>So, here we are.<p>

In case you didn't pick up on it, Frigga is Mila and the child, Skuld, is one of the three Norns mentioned by name in the ancient texts. She has also appeared as a Valkyrie. Skuld is the Norn of the Future and the youngest of the Norns. Norns are present when children are born, which is why Skuld knows so much about everyone. Also, Darcy doesn't know her parents; she was put into the foster system after her birth.

Loki has been dream-walking into Darcy's dreams quite frequently, though she never seems to remember them. The only thing she can remember is the nightmares that have been plaguing her; something that Loki hasn't actually participated in. Her mind blocks him out at those times as it is much more active and alert.

-jay


	202. Arc II: I

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy smiled timorously at Erik, weaving her arms around him. It had been a long time since they'd last seen each other. She didn't mention the way he shook in return, knowing that his time with Loki in his head had affected him more than it had her.<p>

"Where are your pants?" she asked, sniffling as she pulled away.

"Interfere with the process," he muttered, eyes taking on the familiar and affectionately termed "Science Gleam!" (Patent pending courtesy of Stark).

"Alright then big guy," Darcy said, patting him gently on the shoulder. "I'll just…get settled. You work on the process."

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no write! Hey everyone! I'm glad to say that Arc II is officially underway now. I was out of the country this past month with little to no internet access and I will be out of the country again next week. After that, however, updates should stay pretty much on schedule.<strong>

**So, reviewers, it has been brought to my attention that Darcy, though an Avenger, has no codename. Any ideas? My sister suggested "Little Bird" but I fear Darcy would take offense.**

**Let me know!**

**-jay**


	203. Arc II: II

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy glanced around the cluttered bedroom that she would be sharing with Jane with a wry smile. Gadgets of all sorts littered every surface of the room. Darcy had no idea where she was supposed to sleep, though she planned to steal the bed. She dumped her bags on the sturdiest looking equipment and fell into bed with a grateful sigh. Darcy hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane.<p>

_BEEP!_

Darcy popped out of bed, glancing around for the perpetrator, only to find one of the smaller devices going off with bright lights.

"Balls!" she exclaimed, falling back into bed.


	204. Arc II: III

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Hi, could we get some wine please?"<p>

Darcy looked the man over before smirking. "Sure, I'd love some."

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, leaping up from the table and throwing herself at the girl.

"The one and only," she replied sardonically, patting Jane's back.

"I didn't realize that you'd be here right now, the time change is so different-" Jane continued, increasing in volume as she worried.

Darcy, well used to the absentmindedness, shrugged. "No worries. I caught a cab."

Silence stretched among the three for a few long moments before Jane started. "Oh! Darcy, this is Richard."

Darcy flashed a thumbs-up.


	205. Arc II: IV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You look good Jane!" <em>Much better than when I last saw you<em>, Darcy added mentally. Jane had not taken the Battle of New York well, _especially_ since Thor hadn't visited her.

"What brings you here?" Jane asked pointedly. "I thought you'd be sleeping off the jetlag."

Darcy pulled up a chair and plopped down. "Trust me, I would but one of your gadgets started going off."

"It's malfunctioning."

"That's what I said," Darcy replied. Jane banged the handheld device on the table. "That's what I _did_! I thought you'd do something a little more scientific."

"It's…it's nothing," Jane said firmly.


	206. Arc II: V

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Okay," Darcy said, looking between Richard and Jane and fidgeting. <em>Awkward, awkward, awkward!<em> Still, she felt guilty, especially since Jane was finally putting herself back out there. "Jane, finish your…rendezvous; I'll catch up with you tonight. I have a date with my bed, well _your_ bed," She gestured to Jane. "…can't be late."

Darcy saluted Richard, dragged her chair back to its original spot, and flounced out the door.

"Short but sweet," Richard commented. "_Who_ is she?"

"She's my best friend," Jane said absently, staring at the menu. "Darcy works in New York and decided to visit for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I'll catch you in a few weeks!<strong>

**-jay**


	207. Arc II: VI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"And I hate you," Jane declared as she flopped into the car.<p>

"Is that the way you greet your bestie after nearly a year since we last saw each other?" Darcy demanded. "I'm hurt. Besides, I said he was cute."

Jane gave her a slight smile, reaching over and squeezing one of her hands. "I love you Darcy but you have an odd habit of ruining the moment."

"It's a talent; one that has been finely tuned by working for Stark," Darcy replied.

Jane sighed fondly. "Just shut up and drive." She paused. "Where'd you get the car anyway?"

"Pepper."


	208. Arc II: VII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You need to take the next left."<p>

Jane threw herself against the window. "Who's he?"

"He's my intern," Darcy replied promptly. "Soon to be your intern. God knows how you've managed to feed yourself these past months without my help." She eyed Jane critically, poking her in the side. "Now that I think of it, you have lost some weight."

"You've only been here for two hours!" Jane cried.

Darcy shrugged. "I've got mad skills."

"H-hello Dr. Foster," the intern said, adoration clear in his eyes. "It's such a great honor to be working with you."

"Right," Jane said doubtfully.


	209. Arc II: VIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science," Darcy murmured to Jane who smiled. "It's okay!" Darcy called out. "We're Americans."<p>

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Jane muttered back.

Darcy started when three children emerged from behind the wall.

"Are you the police?" one asked timidly.

Darcy snorted, thinking of SHIELD. "Not quite."

One nudged the others. "That's Voltage!"

Jane laughed at Darcy's sour expression and Ian wisely remained quiet. He remembered her response to his first star-stricken encounter with her.

"_Anyway,_" Darcy said, "Don't we have other things to worry about Jane?"

She sobered.


	210. Arc II: IX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Can you show us what you found?" Jane asked eagerly.<p>

The children led them over to a large vehicle that the black boy gently pushed upward. The machine rose into the air, turning over.

Darcy's brows hiked up and she glanced over at Jane who was astonished. Darcy was slightly less impressed; working with Tony had hardened her to the fantastic. "That doesn't seem right."

The children raced up the stairs, one far in the lead with a bottle of orange soda. The group watched as he dropped it from the ledge, disappearing a few stories below.

"Where'd it go?"


	211. Arc II: X

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>At Jane's question, the Indian girl pointed skyward, just as the bottle reappeared. It cycled past a few times before one of the boys reached out and caught it.<p>

"That's…that's incredible!" Jane exclaimed, looking more excited than Darcy had seen her in quite some time. She tried the anomaly for herself, but the can never reappeared. "What happened?"

"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't," the girl stated with a shrug.

"I want to throw something!" Darcy declared. "Jane, give me your shoe."

Jane ignored the demand, grabbing the device. "I haven't seen readings like this since…since…"

"Since New Mexico?"


	212. Arc II: XI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Jane took off at a run and Darcy watched fondly, pointedly ignoring the command of: "Don't touch anything!"<p>

What Jane didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Darcy leaned over to the intern, whose name kept slipping her mind. Evan? Edwin? Whatever; wasn't important. "Give me your shoe."

Surprisingly, he listened to her, bending and slipping it off with a speed that Darcy appreciated. She threw the shoe over the wall, watching as it sped by over and over again before reaching out to catch it.

The children started throwing bricks and bits of trash over the edge, laughing all the while.


	213. Arc II: XII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>The intern (Alan? Alvin?) threw something over the ledge chuckling. The group watched as it disappeared and waited long moments for its return.<p>

Nothing happened.

"Were those the car keys?" Darcy asked nervously.

There was a pause before the intern mumbled a curse.

Darcy shrugged, knowing better than to cry over the little things. "I can always hotwire the car," she said consolingly.

The intern grinned at her bashfully. Darcy recognized, distantly, that he was pretty attractive. A solid 7.5. And he definitely seemed attracted to her, but she didn't feel anything, no lurch in her stomach or clammy hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Double posting today as I will be in Charleston, SC tomorrow without internet access! Hope you all enjoy.<strong>

**-jay**


	214. Arc II: XIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>So Darcy just smiled back in response, feeling a bit of a pang at his enthusiasm. Ever since…since the Battle of New York, Darcy found that she just hadn't been interested in pursuing even the most casual of relationships. Though part of it could be attributed to her high-stress job and being constantly on the move, Darcy knew that a good portion of it was because of him.<p>

_Loki._

Regardless of any romantic inclinations (though they were present), their platonic relationship had been deep. She remembered the good times: conversations, dinners, gentle uses of magic.

She also remembered the bad.


	215. Arc II: XIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy remembered the callous treatment of other humans, the death of Coulson, and the fury that had burned them all.<p>

So too she remembered Loki blue and broken, crying as he hovered over the Tesseract, listening to its whispers in his ear. She despised his actions and their results but, try as she might, she did not hate _him_. He had been kind to her though he held her against his will. She didn't _like_ the guy but she also didn't hate him.

He was fucked up and part of her understood.

Understood the desire to rip the world apart.


	216. Arc II: XV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy knew intimately the constant simmering anger when she'd been bounced from foster home to foster home, never putting down roots or setting up a support system. The only friend she'd had was a hacker who she'd met in school while between homes. They touched base every month or so but there'd been dead silence for over a year now.<p>

Darcy didn't condone any of his actions, the lashing out of a recalcitrant child, but Darcy understood Loki. She'd still sock him in the face the next time she saw him.

She shook herself, looking at the intern. "Where's Jane?"


	217. Arc II: XVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki was bored.<p>

Generally, such boredom boded ill for all of the Nine Realms. However, considering the fact that he was confined, his boredom was much more constricted. It just meant that he had to get tricky.

This wasn't the first time Loki had been imprisoned. In his visits to other Realms, he, alongside his brother, had been caught in close calls. Even on Asgard, Odin had kept him and Thor in solitary confinement before. Not like this though.

No matter. It wasn't as if it was _truly_ a solitary confinement.

Frigga visited as she pleased.

And there was Darcy.


	218. Arc II: XVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>The first time that he'd dream walked into her mind it hadn't been intentional. He'd merely fallen into slumber at the same time she did and found himself in her dreamscape. Afterwards, Loki found it easy to slip into her dreams as long as she wasn't having nightmares, making her mind alert.<p>

The dreamscapes changed constantly, the only thing remaining the same was Darcy's frustrating lack of remembrance of the previous dream encounters. Though she reacted differently, it was still a hassle to deal with upon each visit. Sometimes she noticed the change of eye color.

Sometimes she did not.


	219. Arc II: XVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>He was glad for her company even if she never remembered. It was…nice to mostly just sit and talk. It eerily paralleled their talks and dinners when he'd controlled her. Those were simpler times. Happier times.<p>

Still, despite the distrust that soured their dream associations, Loki was glad that she was in her own mind. It freed him of the niggling guilt and doubt that plagued him when she was enthralled. Her responses to him were now fully her own and for that he was grateful, even if he did not always care for her words or actions toward him.


	220. Arc II: XIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>He was also glad for Frigga's continued presence. Odin had, at first, attempted to prevent their association but Frigga was not a force to be trifled with. She had won out, in the end.<p>

She always did.

So, a month into his imprisonment, Frigga began to visit him daily. It had taken some doing, but she'd worn down his admittedly flimsy defenses toward her and gotten him to address her as the title that had always been rightfully hers: "Mother."

Still, Loki had learned his cunning and wit from his mother and he knew that something was afoot.

Something _big._


	221. Arc II: XX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Frigga knew something that he did not and planned, though she was being deliberately obtuse on the subject. He could be patient though. Frigga would let him know in her own time. Thor had inherited his straightforwardness from Odin but Frigga had gifted Loki with the art of layered planning and precision.<p>

Knowing his mother as he did, Loki knew that she would inform them all in her own time, in the most unexpected way possible. It was very much her style. There was a reason that she was Odin's most trusted advisor and confidante.

Loki rolled his eyes. _Odin._


	222. Arc II: XXI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>While Loki had resigned himself to the fact that Thor and Frigga were his family, he could not forgive Odin for what he'd done. It had been a glaring oversight on Odin's part, refusing for centuries to inform Loki of his true parentage. Undoubtedly, there had been some reason behind this withholding of information, but as of yet Loki could not see it.<p>

Odin had been incredibly foolish and foolishness, exempting his brother, Loki just could not forgive.

Frigga though…Frigga would always be his mother. Thor, despite his failings, was still his brother, though Loki wasn't willing to admit it.


	223. Arc II: XXII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki could feel the shifting among the Branches. It had started recently, perhaps in the last fortnight or so.<p>

Chaos was rising.

He supposed that the approaching Convergence was responsible for the stirrings in Yggdrasil. The last Convergence had resulted in a major shift in power among the Realms. Loki wondered what the All-Father planned to control for the pandemonium that was bound to occur. Frigga had informed him of the so-called "peace" that Thor was bringing among the Realms. In Loki's mind it was a fool's errand.

A balance had to be kept between Chaos and Order after all.


	224. Arc II: XXIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Darcy."<p>

She whirled around, already on high alert with Jane's disappearing act. The intern was searching another wing of the building. The children had scattered upon Darcy's advice. It was getting dark.

The little Indian girl stood there, smiling innocently. Her eyes however were too wise and Darcy felt her hackles rise. They were eyes that seemed to have seen thousands of lives and countless deaths. Thor sometimes took on a similar manner but this girl…she seemed ancient even beyond the Asgardian.

Much different than earlier.

There was more to this girl than met the eye.

"Darcy," she repeated calmly.


	225. Arc II: XXIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Yes," Darcy said warily.<p>

"Fear not for your friend; all will be well," the girl stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Thanks for that, but Jane's like a sister to me so of course I'm concerned!"

The girl stared Darcy down, in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. It was like she could see all her flaws and shortcomings. "You are a good friend Darcy Parker Lewis." The girl squinted, taking on a faraway look. "The tapestry is fraying. Strands are falling away and knots are tangling the picture."

"What?" Darcy demanded, beyond confused.


	226. Arc II: XXV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>The girl came back to herself and once again her gaze assessed Darcy. Darcy squirmed, uncomfortable in the way that all of her failures seemed apparent to her. The girl suddenly smiled and Darcy felt she could move again.<p>

"You are the brightest thread I have ever seen," the girl informed Darcy seriously. "I cannot wait to see the image that you weave." A wry look entered her eyes. "The local authorities have been called; you should go. Don't want SHIELD finding out quickly do we?"

And with that cryptic bit of knowledge, she vanished.

"What the fuck?" Darcy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! I hate to do this to you but we're going to have a slight hiatus until late August as I prepare for a major test. I apologize for the inconvenience and for leaving you at this particular point. See you in a few weeks!<strong>

**-jay**


	227. Arc II: XXVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy shook herself from her stupor, running down the stairs, mind racing. Jane and Stark <em>both<em> would be pissed if SHIELD tried to poach the anomalies from them. How did the girl know about SHIELD anyway? Who was she?

_What_ was she?

Shaking these pertinent questions off for now, Darcy raced outside. Sure enough, the police were there, escorting the intern to a car.

"This just isn't my day is it?" Darcy muttered to herself, heading over toward the police officers and preparing to throw Stark's name around a little. She wasn't a fan of such theatrics, but desperate times…

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back guys and thank you for all your well-wishing! It was certainly encouraging. I have officially finished my test and moved back into my apartment for my senior year! I've been queuing up chapters so we should be good for a while. I sincerely hope you all enjoy where this story is going!<strong>

**-jay**


	228. Arc II: XXVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Darcy!" an outraged voice exclaimed.<p>

Darcy turned, relief liquefying her bones as she caught sight of Jane flying her way. "Jane!" she called.

"You called the police?" Jane demanded, sidling up to Darcy and bristling with righteous anger.

Darcy snorted, crossing her arms. "You were gone for five hours! Besides, it wasn't me. It was…" she trailed off, but Jane wasn't paying attention anymore anyways.

"Five hours?" Jane whispered.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"I…I…Is that-?" Jane stuttered, hardly believing it.

Darcy turned, catching sight of Thor who was standing in the rain…which was, strangely enough, not touching her or Jane.


	229. Arc II: XXVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Jane walked toward Thor, passing the device to Darcy. Shortly after she moved, the rain started falling on Darcy.<p>

She looked up, amused before pulling her coat over her head. "Typical."

Darcy watched with delight as Jane slapped Thor twice. _Aw yeah_, she thought with a smirk. _Jane's on a rampage._ As they started moving in for an awkward clichéd kiss, Darcy shook her head. _Not on my watch._

"Hey!" The two broke apart. Darcy nodded to Jane. "Is this you?" she asked gesturing to the rain.

Jane glared at her. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."


	230. Arc II: XXIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy was unfazed. "Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested."<p>

Jane looked up at Thor with longing. "Hold that thought," she said before sprinting away.

Darcy turned to Thor. "Look at you! Still all muscly and everything. How's space?"

Thor smiled. "Space is fine. I must say, I am glad to see you once more in Jane's company."

Darcy nodded. "For a short while at least. I am training up her new intern before heading back to New York."

"You are a fine friend and warrior, shield maiden," Thor said, clasping her arm.

"How-how's the family?" Darcy asked timorously.


	231. Arc II: XXX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor didn't have a chance to reply as a sudden explosion grabbed their attention. Thor tucked Darcy against his side until it ended.<p>

"Jane! Jane!" he called running to the woman who lay on the concrete.

Darcy followed quickly. "Jane!"

"Are you well?" Thor asked, helping her to her feet.

One of the police officers approached.

"Back off buddy!" Darcy demanded.

"That woman is dangerous," he said shakily.

Thor's face darkened ominously. "So am I." Thor looked at Jane. "Hold onto me." Darcy did her best not to laugh or make a sexual comment. He looked to her. "You too."


	232. Arc II: XXXI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Jane queried.<p>

Thor didn't respond, but Darcy assumed he was going for the "dark and broody" angle.

Darcy happily wrapped her arms around the both of them from behind Thor's back. "Road trip!" she hollered as a high-pitched whirring split the air and light struck them. Honestly, it reminded Darcy a lot of lightning. The smell of ozone filled her lungs as she remembered something very important. "Take care of Erik!" she called to the intern.

And with that, they vanished.

The police looked around in shock and dismay while Ian just hung his head. "Bollocks."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I am overwhelmed by your positive response to this story! We've passed 300 reviews and let me just thank you, the reader, for sticking by me through this journey. So, this is just me saying thank you for taking a chance on this little drabble series. I certainly wasn't expecting so many people to love it as much as I do. I'm grateful and your reviews drive me further. You're all beautiful!<strong>

**-jay**


	233. Arc II: XXXII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy felt her stomach swoop as the lights around her faded. A grin split her face. "That was so freaking cool!" she crowed excitedly. "Better than any rollercoaster!"<p>

Thor spared her a slight smile at her enthusiasm before rounding on the only other person in the room. "Heimdall, I must make haste; the Lady Jane is ill. Please see to it that the Lady Darcy is cared for and taken to the palace."

With that, he swung Mjolnir into the sky and disappeared with Jane in tow.

Darcy watched all of this in awe before turning to Heimdall.

"So…what's up?"


	234. Arc II: XXXIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Heimdall regarded her with solemn, golden eyes. "The Nine Realms," he replied completely serious.<p>

Darcy stared at him flabbergasted before snorting. "You're hilarious dude. Aren't you the guy who sees everything? Have you seen me on Earth?" She smirked. "How do you like my singing voice?"

"I am Heimdall, Gatekeeper of the Bifrost. Yes, I have observed you on Midgard." He paused for a long moment. "Your singing voice is…pleasing."

"No need to lie to me dude; I know I'm not cut out for a career of singing."

He smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Darcy."

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the double posting; fanfiction wouldn't let me log in yesterday. If this is the first chapter you're reading today, go back one! Arc II: XXXII is also posted today! Sorry for the inconvenience!<strong>

**-jay**


	235. Arc II: XXXIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Yeah, ditto at you," she stated shooting finger guns at him.<p>

"Your vernacular is quite odd…yet somehow charming," he told her.

Darcy grinned. "It definitely grows on you. So…" She peered around at the brightly gilded chamber. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't exactly have a mystical hammer of instant transportation like Thor."

Heimdall smiled down at her. "Thor is unique in his…accessory."

Darcy outright laughed. "Please say that to his face and make sure I'm there to capture it on Snapchat!"

Heimdall's gaze grew serious. "Lady Darcy, you will soon be faced with a few…startling revelations."


	236. Arc II: XXXV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy faltered, eerily reminded of her enigmatic conversation with the Indian girl. She needed to talk to Thor about her once the whole Jane debacle calmed down. "What kind of revelations?" she asked.<p>

"I only ask that you maintain an open mind." Heimdall exhaled harshly, circumventing her question.

Darcy nodded hesitantly. "I'll try at least."

He leaned on his sword. "That is all I will ask of you." He stiffened momentarily before relaxing once more and turned, pointing her to the open exit. "Your escort awaits you."

"Really?" Darcy asked with renewed enthusiasm. "Who is it?"

Heimdall grinned. "My sister."


	237. Arc II: XXXVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy raced outside, flabbergasted when she came face to face with the lady warrior from New Mexico. "Sif!" she exclaimed, making her way over to the intimidating figure. "It's good to see you!"<p>

"And you, Lady Darcy," Sif replied with amusement dancing in her eyes as they clasped forearms. In the aftermath of New Mexico, they'd had the chance to get to know each other a bit. Ever since hearing how Darcy had laid Thor out on his ass with his own weapon of choice, Sif had enjoyed the mortal's company. "Here to stir up strife?"

Darcy grinned cheekily. "Always!"


	238. Arc II: XXXVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Sif turned to the horses she'd brought with her. "We must make haste to the palace. We have company awaiting us."<p>

"Thor?" Darcy asked in confusion. "I think he's a little busy at the moment."

Sif hesitated as she placed her foot in the stirrup. "Not exactly."

Darcy gave her a quizzical look before mounting up and patting the dun horse. Thankfully something had come out of those foster home rotations. One of the families she'd stayed with for four months had a farm and she'd been taught how to ride. She sighed, inhaling the scent of horse. "Let's ride!"


	239. Arc II: XXXVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy gazed around in awe as she and Sif rode along the Bifrost, observing the myriad swirling colors. "Didn't Thor break this bridge?" Darcy questioned.<p>

Sif scowled. "Yes he did. After Loki's incarceration, he and Lady Frigga began repairs." She grimaced. "Loki has been surprisingly helpful in the endeavor."

Darcy flinched minutely at the reference to Loki. "So I'm guessing magic was involved then?"

Sif hummed in agreement. "Loki and Lady Frigga are two of the few magic users in this Realm. Vanaheimr, the Realm of the Vanir, is best known for sorcery. It is where Lady Frigga was raised."

* * *

><p><strong>So, technically, Thor and Heimdall repaired the Bifrost bridge prior to <em>Thor: The Dark World<em> but I decided to change that because, hey, this is my story! I'm also not sure how Thor, with his power of lightning and swinging a hammer, could repair a bridge but whatever. Sorcery seems more plausible to me.**

**-jay**


	240. Arc II:XXXIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Really? And no one else here really uses magic? It seems a very useful skill," Darcy mused aloud.<p>

Sif shrugged lithely. "Skill in physical combat is much more highly prized on the whole."

Darcy hummed noncommittedly, thinking back on Loki's surprise at her interest in his magical abilities. With this new perspective, it made a lot of sense and Darcy couldn't help the pang of sympathy she felt for Loki. Living for centuries, constantly overshadowed and dismissed as lesser had to be incredibly difficult.

Darcy had firsthand experience with being neglected.

"Any weapon can be utilized well," Darcy stated quietly.


	241. Arc II: XL

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Sif gave her an assessing look before nodding in agreement. "That is true. The Lady Frigga is well-versed in both sorcery and physical combat. Odin himself knows some witchcraft."<p>

The two rode on in silence toward the glittering city. Darcy snorted to herself as she stared up at the castle. It looked quite a bit like pipes of an organ. She dismounted.

Once the horses were passed off to the stable hands they moved into an open pavilion.

Sif suddenly stiffened, turning with slight horror toward the stairway. "Oh no, she's early."

Darcy turned as well, eyes going wide. "Mila?"


	242. Arc II: XLI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Mila, decked in a gauzy blue garment, gracefully glided toward the duo. "Not quite," she said with a twist of her lips.<p>

Darcy stood there for a long moment before sighing with a hint of admiration. "Frigga, you _asshole_."

Sif noticeably went rigid but Frigga only laughed lightly, waving a hand toward the Aesir. "Peace, Lady Sif. Please allow Darcy and me to…reunite."

Sif hesitated, glancing between the two but she knew better than to question the queen. She swept into a low bow and with a murmured, "As you wish, Your Majesty," she left.

Leaving Frigga and Darcy alone.


	243. Arc II: XLII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Accompany me to a sitting room?" Frigga questioned with a raised brow. "There are many prying eyes and ears out here."<p>

"Sure," Darcy said, still feeling stung by the sudden reveal. Mila had been one of her closest confidantes in New York, someone who acted as a positive guiding influence, but now…

Frigga laid a gentle hand on Darcy's arm. "Please Darcy. All will be explained soon."

Darcy frowned before finally nodding in reluctant acquiesce. She followed Frigga silently through the beautiful environ, ignoring the curious gazes of the other Aesir. Darcy couldn't help but wonder where Jane was currently.


	244. Arc II: XLIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Where's Jane?" Darcy queried, eyes downcast.<p>

"Lady Jane is with our best healers. My husband is with her. After our conversation, we can join her."

Darcy snorted. "I hear your husband isn't the biggest fan of humans."

Frigga smiled sadly. "He…has conflicting thoughts on Midgardians. Still, we are here." She gestured to the small room around them. "Please, take a seat."

Darcy lowered herself onto an ottoman. "So, what do you have to say to me _Mila_?"

"I apologize for appearing to you under false pretenses, however, I didn't think you would be receptive to an Asgardian so soon after…everything."


	245. Arc II: XLIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy scowled. "Why even get close to me like you did? A fan of mind games like your son?"<p>

Frigga flinched. "Not quite. My son…he spoke of you fondly and I wanted to meet you myself."

"Thor spoke of me?" Darcy asked. "If you haven't noticed, he loves us 'Midgardians.' His references to me are nothing special."

"You misunderstand me," she replied, shaking her head. "Thor certainly has spoken of you, but so has my youngest."

"Loki?" Darcy asked, flabbergasted. "He…he spoke of me?"

Frigga smiled wistfully. "It was nearly the only positive topic of conversation when he first returned."


	246. Arc II: XLV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"I wished to meet the individual who so garnered my son's attention. I met you only wanting to gauge your character but…" Frigga smiled sadly as she cut herself off. "Well, our friendship was real. The only guise I assumed was that of a different name. I apologize deeply for betraying your trust."<p>

Darcy rubbed her temples, feeling a flush creep up her neck. "No wonder you brought up Norse mythology so much!"

Frigga smirked wickedly. "Well, forgive a mother for portraying her son in the best light possible."

"Now I know where he gets his trickery," Darcy groaned loudly.


	247. Arc II: XLVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"It certainly wasn't his father. Odin has all the tact and grace of a bilge snipe; much like Thor," Frigga confided. "The stories I could tell you…" she trailed off, regarding Darcy seriously and contritely. "Do you forgive me Darcy for my deception?"<p>

Darcy smiled. "Indeed. After all, who else can I get blackmail on demigods from?"

"Darcy Lewis, I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Frigga stated firmly, pulling Darcy up from her seat and tucking her arm over her own.

Laughter resounded from the walls as the pair forged ahead, friendship tentatively repaired.


	248. Arc II: XLVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy dashed into the room where Jane was laid out on a slab. "Jane!" she exclaimed.<p>

Jane's head popped up. "Hey Darcy! Check out this quantum field generator!"

"That's great, Jane," Darcy replied with a roll of her eyes, hiding her sigh of relief. She'd been afraid that…well…

"It's a soul forge," Eir reiterated snappishly.

"Peace Eir," a new voice boomed.

Darcy turned to catch sight of a stocky, older man with grey hair and a golden eyepatch. _Wonder if Fury could rock that bling? _Darcy mused to herself as she stared at the newcomer.

"Thor, you brought the Midgardians?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heads up, guys, Odin is not going to be quite the douche-canoe he was in the <em>TDW <em>because seriously? Isn't this guy supposed to be smart? Lazy script writers, let me just say. Odin's motivations and beliefs are going to be different this time around. Anyway, conversations are going to go a lot differently.**

**-jay**


	249. Arc II: XLVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Aye father, I did," Thor replied solemnly.<p>

Odin's jaw tightened and his face paled slightly. He and Frigga exchanged significant looks but he didn't speak.

Still, Darcy could read the distain on his face and she felt herself flush angrily. She held her tongue, not wanting to be banished from Asgard in her hour there thus far. Jane would be disappointed.

"Can you help her?" Darcy demanded anxiously.

"Something is within her father; something I have not seen before," Thor interjected.

"Her world has its healers. They're called 'doctors,' let them deal with it. Guards, take them back to Midgard."


	250. Arc II: XLIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>The guards grabbed at Jane, but red, malevolent energy pulsed around her, throwing the guards back. Jane fell back limply. Darcy and Thor ran forward.<p>

"Jane!"

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, cradling her cheek.

"Yeah," she said dazedly.

Frigga exchanged a significant glance with Odin before he strode to the table. "It's…it's impossible," he murmured, running a hand over her and checking her veins.

"The infection…" Eir trailed off. "It's defending her."

"No," Thor replied. "It's defending itself."

"It's just as I feared," Odin murmured quietly. Darcy cast him a puzzled look but decided to remain silent. "Come with me."


	251. Arc II: L

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"There are relics," Odin explained, "that pre-date the universe. What lies within Jane is one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn and they will have a dusk."<p>

Darcy glanced around the opulent room as Odin continued. The book they read from was beautiful, but Darcy couldn't help but frown at Odin's depiction of the Dark Elves. "Are you guys truly this xenophobic? You claim Jötunn and Dark Elves to be monsters yet you compare Midgardians to cattle. How can you be the Protector of the Realms if you care for none but your own?"


	252. Arc II: LI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Odin sighed wearily. "I suppose, in many ways, we are prejudiced. The Aesir live for millennia; it is hard to change beliefs held for even longer." He sighed, looking far older and smaller for a moment. "The war with Jötunnheim…" He glanced at Thor who looked away guiltily. "Many things were lost in that war, including an understanding of the Jötunn as equals. You mortals are similar in your own skirmishes. In war, it is easy to…lose sight of the value of the enemy."<p>

Darcy, thinking of the propaganda generated between the U.S. and Japan during World War II, nodded.


	253. Arc II: LII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"We…" Odin's eyes fell away for a moment. "<em>I<em> have made mistakes. I forgot the…the soul that all sentient beings possess." He met Darcy's eyes squarely. "It is hard to unlearn and unmake the prejudice of many centuries past."

"Well, at least you're trying," Darcy offered awkwardly, ignoring the misty glaze in Thor's eyes.

"Still, the Dark Elves…they cannot be reasoned with on the same level as beings from the Other Realms. Their very essence seeks out the evil in the universe and shuns the good. There is no discussion to be had with creatures made of such disparate essences."


	254. Arc II: LIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"That is why my father destroyed them all, ushering in a peace that has lasted thousands of centuries," Odin finished.<p>

"Are you certain?" Thor asked. "The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them and yet here it is."

"The Dark Elves are dead," Odin stated resolutely.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane inquired.

"No," Odin said wearily. "It does not."

Odin strode away. Darcy glanced between her friends for a moment, sensing that they needed to talk.

"I'm going to go find Sif or Heimdall," she declared, fleeing the room.


	255. Arc II: LIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Odin continues to bring me new friends," Loki mused, watching the procession of so-called conquering heroes. He smirked. "How thoughtful."<p>

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Frigga queried.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?"

"Do you truly believe that you will remain incarcerated for eternity?" she asked.

"Is that not what was promised me?" he hissed.

"Why do you think you have been allowed to play a major role in the restoration of the bridge? Have you forgotten your lessons in cunning? You are always so perceptive about everyone except yourself."

She vanished.


	256. Arc II: LV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki snarled, throwing a cup against the wall. The shatter that followed was slightly satisfying but it did not sate the anger that welled. He knew that she was right. Frigga usually was. Perhaps he had been so…short-sighted because of recent distractions.<p>

There were Midgardians on Asgard.

More importantly, Darcy was on Asgard. True, Thor's woman was as well but Loki couldn't care less about her presence. Frigga had mentioned her arrival to him with a smirk just moments before the entourage of warriors entered.

Darcy was here and he was going to see her face-to-face.

One way or another.


	257. Arc II: LVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy looked around the halls warily, completely lost at this point. She just wanted to find a way out, was that so hard?<p>

"Milady!" a voice called.

Darcy turned to see two men striding toward her. They looked vaguely familiar but for the life of her she could not remember their names. "What's up dudes? Didn't I meet y'all in New Mexico?"

"Yes," said the blond one with unfortunate facial hair. "I am Fandral."

The large one chimed in, "And I am Volstagg. It is a pleasure and a surprise to see you again Lady Darcy."

"Where's dark and broody?"


	258. Arc II: LVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>They looked confused for a moment before their expressions cleared. "Hogun you mean?" Volstagg questioned. "He is visiting his home Realm at this time."<p>

"Cool," Darcy said, rocking on her heels. "So…you guys know how to get outside to Heimdall?"

"Yes milady," Fandral said. "I will take you there myself." He bowed in an over-the-top manner.

Darcy snorted. "Thanks Casanova, but I just need some directions." She looked around quizzically as the activity in the corridor increased. "Is something going on?"

Volstagg grabbed a guard as she ran by. "What's going on?"

"Prison riot!" she replied breathlessly.

Darcy paled. "_Loki._"


	259. Arc II: LVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki stared up at the ceiling of his cage, wondering if Darcy was currently sleeping. He wanted to talk to her and his only available method was dream-walking. He sighed, tossing the cup in the air again. Most likely not.<p>

He glanced over at one of the other cells as the prisoners began screaming. Loki stood, striding to the window of his cell as chaos erupted. He smirked at the instigator, watching his approach. When the being turned away, Loki couldn't help calling out after him, "You might want to take the stairs to the left."

Let the fun begin.


	260. Arc II: LIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Volstagg turned to Fandral, having a silent conversation before nodding. He grabbed Darcy's elbow gently. "Milady, may I escort you to Lady Frigga's quarters? It is not safe here."<p>

Fandral nodded. "I must make haste to the prisons." He turned to Darcy. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too," she replied, waving as he disappeared into the crowd. Darcy turned to Volstagg. "_Is _it Loki?"

Volstagg hesitated a moment, clearly thinking. "Nay, I do not believe so. He has been working with the All-Father and Lady Frigga to restore what is destroyed. Besides, he is much more subtle."


	261. Arc II: LX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Jane!" Darcy called out, running to her friend and hugging her around the waist. "I'm glad you're okay." She turned to Frigga and Odin, feeling embarrassed. "You guys too," she mumbled.<p>

Frigga smiled in return as Odin said, "Take them to your chambers. I will come for you when it's safe."

Darcy traded grins with Sif as she walked by; yelling out, "Kick their asses!"

Sif laughed and raised a fist to her chest. "I will dedicate this victory to you, Lady Darcy."

Odin snorted but didn't comment. Darcy counted it as a win.

"Take care," Frigga murmured, smiling.


	262. Arc II: LXI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Despite all that I have survived, my queen still worries over me," Odin commented with a wry smile, cupping Frigga's cheek. It was oddly intimate and Darcy looked away.<p>

"It's only because I have worried over you that you have survived," Frigga corrected with a superior look. "Go," she said gently.

"HBIC," Darcy muttered to Jane as she trailed after Frigga.

Frigga looked back at them and Darcy flushed. "As you would say, dear Darcy," she commented with a wicked smirk. "'Damn straight.'"

"How are you so cool?" Jane questioned.

Frigga merely smiled mysteriously and led them into her parlor.


	263. Arc II: LXII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Frigga turned to Darcy and Jane, unsheathing a short sword. She regarded them seriously. "Listen to me now. I need you to do everything I ask, no questions."<p>

"Yes ma'am," Jane replied promptly.

Darcy, however, stared at Frigga mulishly. Despite her deception, Frigga would always be Mila first in Darcy's eyes; one of her closest friends. She shrugged. "I'll try."

Frigga gave her The Look but Darcy held up her hands defensively. "That's the best you'll get from me. You're my friend so I won't lie to you."

Frigga sighed but smiled. "That is the best I'll get."

"Damn straight."


	264. Arc II: LXIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"They are most likely after the Aether," Frigga told the two. "It will not surprise me if someone comes here looking for you, Jane."<p>

"Why didn't you tell Odin?" Darcy asked, fearful for her friend. She squeezed Jane's clammy hand in her own.

"I have a talent for divination," Frigga replied, eyes going distant. "I can see many paths that may be walked. This is for the best." She stared directly at Jane, grasping her other hand. "I will not let them hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Jane looked between Darcy and Frigga before nodding. "Yes, I trust you."


	265. Arc II: LXIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Good," Frigga replied firmly. "I need the two of you to hide." She held up a hand to prevent Darcy's protests. "Do it. I will cast an astral guise of Jane; it will distract anyone who comes here."<p>

Darcy stuck out her chin, eyes narrowed. "I'm staying in this room."

Frigga's eyes crinkled upwards but she prevented a smile. "If you are certain, then I will arm you." She pulled out another short sword. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Stick them with the pointy end," Darcy said, grinning when she received a watery chuckle from Jane.

"Now hide!"


	266. Arc II: LXV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy stood behind the curtain, holding her breath as Frigga and Malekith exchanged blows. She wanted, very badly, to help but she wasn't sure she could. She bit her lip, hard enough to make it bleed when she saw the…thing step behind Frigga and obscure her vision of the woman.<p>

She was only a few feet away from the beast, close enough to smell it and hear it breathe.

"Witch!"

Darcy took a shaky breath, flexing her fingers.

"Where is the Aether?" Malekith demanded.

Darcy ducked low, gripping the short sword tightly.

"I'll never tell you."

She exhaled and pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! We're coming up on the part that I have been excited to write even before beginning Arc II. Just wanted to let y'all know that I will be visiting a grad school at the beginning of next week and might not be able to update. If there is no Wi-Fi, I will triple post on Wednesday. Thanks for your patience and understanding! Let me know your thoughts!<strong>

**-jay**


	267. Arc II: LXVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy dove out from behind the curtain, startling a squawk from Malekith just as she sliced at the back of the creature's knees. They weren't well-protected but the blow glanced off. Darcy scrambled back on hands and knees, dropping the short sword completely, as the creature turned to her, releasing its tight hold on Frigga.<p>

Well, at least she'd accomplished _something_.

The creature advanced, sword in hand but it didn't use it. No, instead it picked her up around the neck, chuffing out a laugh as she pulled at its fingers, searching for a way out of the suffocating grip.


	268. Arc II: LXVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>The creature stared down at Darcy and Darcy saw absolutely no pity in its glowing red eyes.<p>

Only death.

Darcy fought as best she could but her vision was starting to blur. She could feel the muscles in the beast's arms bunch and tighten before suddenly she was weightless, soaring through the air.

She knew it was all over. The thing had thrown her and she was about to die. It had happened in a matter of seconds and Darcy wondered who would miss her. Jane certainly, Frigga probably, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve…Loki. Would Loki?

Her world went black.


	269. Arc II: LXVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"No!" Thor screamed, striking out at Malekith and the beast even as Darcy crumbled to the ground with a wet thump. His sister at arms seemed so small. His heart sunk even as Frigga dashed over to Darcy's broken form.<p>

"Darcy," a small voice cried and Thor felt his heart fall even more.

_Jane._

"Darcy!" she wailed, sprinting across the room and falling to her knees at her side. "Darcy!"

It was the most broken and wretched sound that Thor had ever heard.

"Thor!" Frigga called sharply. He snapped to attention. "Make haste and bring Eir; Darcy is still breathing!"


	270. Arc II: LXIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor felt hope rekindle in his chest as he leapt into action, allowing Mjolnir to pull him toward Eir. He landed in the infirmary, startling many of the Aesir but Eir just regarded him patiently with a raised brow. "Yes?"<p>

"My friend has been injured defending the queen," he said. "Please, she is badly injured. I need your assistance in bringing her here."

Eir paled and murmurs broke out among the staff but still kept her composure. "One of the Midgardians I presume?"

He nodded.

"Very well," she said primly, holding out a hand to Thor. "Take me to her."


	271. Arc II: LXX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Jane stared down at Darcy in a daze, unable to stand her best friend looking so…small. Darcy's personality made her so much larger than life. To see her like this…it destroyed Jane.<p>

"Why?" she asked brokenly. "Why did you let her stay?"

"Jane," Frigga began.

"You…you told us that you could see the future," Jane murmured, blanching suddenly. "You knew," she whispered.

Jane turned to Frigga, fists bunching. "You knew!" she screamed.

"I cannot see the future; just the different paths that may be walked."

"You knew that if she stayed she would be hurt."

Frigga nodded. "Yes, I did."


	272. Arc II: LXXI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"I also knew that she would not die," Frigga continued. "It is not my right to make decisions for others. Do you think that Darcy would have listened if I told her what would happen if she stayed?"<p>

Jane remained silent.

Frigga nodded. "She would have made her way into this room, regardless of anything that I told her, that much is certain. Divination is not my strongest skill. I can only see the broad strokes of what may be, not the details. Only the Norns have real ability with foretelling."

"But, you could have protected her," Jane said quietly.


	273. Arc II: LXXII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Frigga was spared a response as Eir and Thor landed in the room. Eir strode over and gracefully fell to her knees, running her hands lightly over Darcy.<p>

"She is very lucky," Eir murmured. "If she'd hit the wall any other way, she would be dead right now." She glanced up directly at Frigga. "She is in desperate need of treatment. My assistants are coming now with a bed for her." Eir gave Thor a dry glance. "Not all of us have such unique forms of transport."

"She will live?" Thor asked.

"If she is of a fighting spirit? Possibly."


	274. Arc II: LXXIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Jane sniffled, swiping her fingers across her wet eyes. "Then she'll be fine. Darcy's the most stubborn fighter I've ever met."<p>

Eir hummed contemplatively, a glint of interest in her eyes. "You Midgardians are much stronger than you appear."

"Aye, they are," Thor replied warmly.

Two attendants appeared, a levitating pallet trailing behind them.

"Lady Frigga, will you help me move her?" Eir requested. "I need to lift her without any type of jostling; it will agitate her injuries."

"Of course," Frigga replied, lithely standing to her feet and brushing off her skirts. "Will a simple levitation spell be sufficient?"


	275. Arc II: LXXIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Frigga stared down at her dear friend, looking so tiny and wan in the hospital bed. Eir was still examining her in the soul forge and Frigga felt guilt settle heavy in her breast.<p>

She wished that she had shared her premonition with Darcy, but Frigga knew it would not have stopped her. In fact, Darcy would probably have gotten more injured if she had. Still, that knowledge did nothing to assuage the sickening feeling of responsibility. She'd met Darcy initially to see why her son was so enthralled; she hadn't expected to become such good friends with the woman.


	276. Arc II: LXXV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Despite being youthful in years, Darcy displayed a level of wisdom that Frigga seldom found even among the Aesir. In her guise of Mila, Frigga had grown to know and to love Darcy. She just wanted her to be well. In many ways, Darcy was another child to Frigga; the daughter she'd never had.<p>

She dabbed her eyes, squeezed Darcy's hand, and stood. "Thor," Frigga called, looking over at her distraught son. He'd never really experienced the fragility of mortals firsthand and it twisted Frigga's heart. "He needs to know."

Thor nodded solemnly. "Aye, he does."

"Go to him, please."


	277. Arc II: LXXVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki glanced up from his reading as Thor stormed toward his cell. He sneered, masking his shock that Thor was even there. Loki thought he'd be helping in the aftermath of the attack. "Come to brag?"<p>

Thor, face grim, shook his head.

"Then what?" Loki scoffed, leaping to his feet and stalking forward. "You aren't going to attempt to render me speechless with your 'acts of valor?' Color me surprised."

"Brother, please, desist your theatrics," Thor pleaded. "It is not the time. Darcy was gravely injured in the attack."

"What?" Loki hissed, teeth bared and face draining of all color.


	278. Arc II: LXXVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Loki demanded in a quiet tone.<p>

Thor eyed him warily. "Brother…"

"What happened?" Loki reiterated in a louder tone, thumping the window with a fist.

"She was with Mother…she was attacked by one of the Kursed," Thor said hesitantly.

"Leave me," Loki said.

"Loki—"

"Am I allowed to see her?" Loki interrupted.

"No."

"Then there is no purpose in you being here, _brother_," Loki scorned.

"Loki—"

"What?" he yelled.

"You're…you're blue."

Loki glanced at his fisted hand against the cell window. The anger slowly drained from his body, leaving weariness behind. "Leave me be, Thor, _please_."


	279. Arc II: LXXVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki turned away, casting a minor spell of enchantment as he sat down in a corner. No one would be able to see him.<p>

Darcy was injured. _Darcy_ was injured.

And it was completely his fault.

_He'd_ pointed the Kursed being in the right direction. _He'd _led him right to the Aether. _He'd_ brought destruction to Darcy's doorstep.

Loki took a deep, fortifying breath, trying to revert back to his Aesir guise. He glanced down at his hands. They were still a deep blue with raised designs running over them.

_Monster!_

He buried his head in his still blue hands.


	280. Arc II: LXXIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"She is foolhardy," Odin said softly.<p>

"She is brave," Frigga corrected.

Odin looked up from his perusal of the Midgardian. "You know her," he accused.

Frigga didn't break eye contact. Years had steeled her against flinching away from conflict. "Perhaps."

"You _meddled_."

"What of it?" Frigga asked guilelessly, brushing Darcy's hair gently. "You know that I enjoy walking the other Realms."

"But _this_ one?" he questioned, gesturing to Darcy. "You had a vested interest in her."

Frigga pursed her lips. "She has done the Realm a great service; do not punish her for whatever crimes you believe me culpable of."


	281. Arc II: LXXX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You know why we cannot have Midgardians here," Odin stated.<p>

"I know your fears," Frigga responded.

"Then you know that their makeup is so much more flexible than our own. We are such a long-lived race that our essence has become brittle. Midgardians adapt much more easily than we do. They can handle certain…external forces better than we can."

"The Infinity Stones," Frigga replied softly, smiling at her husband's surprised look. "Yes, I know that there is a reason that Jane Foster of Midgard is holding up so well. Most are burned by the Aether's power long before this point."


	282. Arc II: LXXXI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You have to know that these Midgardians mean no harm," Frigga implored. "They seek the safety of the Realms just as you do."<p>

"Perhaps," Odin mused, "yet I fear what they may become if allowed access to the Stones for long periods of time." Silence fell. Odin gestured to Darcy after a long moment. "This one is wise beyond her years. She points out flaws that have long since been overlooked."

Frigga smiled. "She is truthful and candid. I admit I find her attitude refreshing."

"As do I," Odin sighed. "I see why our sons are so…enthralled with these Midgardians."


	283. Arc II: LXXXII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy opened her eyes, stifling a deep groan. <em>Everything <em>ached.

"You're awake," a familiar voice noted with surprise. "That's good. Apparently you have a solid constitution for a Midgardian."

"What?" Darcy rasped. "What are you talking about?"

"You've suffered greatly, small one," the voice replied. "Punctured lung, four broken ribs, a few vertebrae out of alinement, and a nasty concussion. Thankfully, your back broke the impact first, not your head."

Darcy stiffened as she remembered. The…the beast. Its _eyes_. "Where is Frigga?" she demanded. "He…he was about to kill her!" She tried to sit up, gasping in pain; vision tunneling.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to thank <em>Jedi Silver Leaf<em> for their review on the last chapter. They have PM disabled but I just want to say that _Jedi_ made my week with their thoughtful review. Seriously _Jedi_, you rock! Thanks for taking the time to read this story.**

**-jay**


	284. Arc II: LXXXIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Calm yourself, child," the voice said as cool hands gently arranged Darcy back into bed as she whimpered. "The queen is well, thanks to your intervention."<p>

A face swam into Darcy's line of sight. "Eir?"

The woman smiled. "Indeed. It is good to see that the concussion treatment is working. How do you feel?"

"It hurts," Darcy replied quietly. "I wasn't expecting to wake up," she murmured, refusing to look at Eir.

Eir shook her head. "You did Asgard a great service, defending the queen. Do not feel shame; you were ready to give your life to save a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if anyone is going to have questions about Darcy's ambivalence here but I thought I should cover it. Darcy was prepared to die. She had resolved herself with this fact. To wake up afterwards, well...she feels guilt and shame because she was so willing to die in the heat of the moment. Hope that clears things up a bit.<strong>

**-jay**


	285. Arc II: LXXXIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You were not at father's war council," Thor stated, watching as Heimdall approached.<p>

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders," Heimdall replied, placing his helmet on the table. "No one is to come or go. We are not to expend unnecessary energy. We face an enemy invisible even to me. What use is a guardian such as that?"

"Malekith will return," Thor began. "Heimdall, you know this. I need your help."

"I cannot overrule my king's wishes. Not even for you."

"I'm not asking you to. The Realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged whether he is or not."


	286. Arc II: LXXXV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Besides," Thor said, a grin brightening his eyes. "Father has given me permission for a less…orthodox approach. Opening the Bifrost at this time will leave us weak to future attack, as well as go against the orders drawn up before the Realms. The magic of the Bifrost is a beacon; we do not need new and unknown enemies drawn to us at this time." Thor's face fell. "Father is not able to publically condone my actions, but I have received his and Frigga's blessing in this regard."<p>

Heimdall's gold eyes blazed as he nodded. "What do you require of me?"


	287. Arc II: LXXXVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor glanced around at his fellows-in-arms. They were his constant companions. They had been to Hel and back again in triumph. Thor knew they would help him. They had to.<p>

"We must move Jane and Darcy off-world," he stated.

Sif frowned. "The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault." Her scowl deepened. "Besides, Darcy is injured."

"Eir is with her now. She should be well enough to travel. In any case, there are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few." Thor paused. "One, actually."

"No," Volstagg stated.

"Yes," Thor replied evenly.


	288. Arc II: LXXXVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor watched placidly as Loki sauntered to the window.<p>

"What is it now Thor?" Loki inquired silkily. "Come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough," Thor replied. "No more illusions."

The glamor fell away and Thor did his best to stifle his surprise at the state of things. Loki was no longer blue, but he was laid up against the wall looking small and defeated.

"Now you see me, brother," Loki said, eyes closed in exhaustion. "I've tried to reach out to her, in her mind. She's too far away though."

"How?" Thor asked, startled by this new revelation.

"Dream walking."


	289. Arc II: LXXXVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor shook himself. "I did not come here to share our grief."<p>

"Is she well?" Loki persisted.

"She will live," Thor replied softly, cursing the pang of sadness he felt for his brother. "She is awake." They stayed in silence for a few long moments. "I came here to offer you a far greater sacrament than grief."

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance, and afterward, this cell."

Loki chuckled slightly. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."


	290. Arc II: LXXXIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor shook his head. "Mother suggested it."<p>

Loki laughed incredulously. "And Odin agreed? Just like that?"

Thor nodded. "Father has his reasons for the way he does things, but even he realizes the mistakes that he has made. He cannot publically bless your part in this act; Asgard's defenses are down and we are vulnerable. Dissension cannot be allowed to rise in the Asgardian ranks."

"And what makes you think you can trust me?" Loki questioned.

Thor shrugged. "Mother does. She has always been far wiser than the rest of us."

Loki found he couldn't disagree. "When do we start?"


	291. Arc II: XC

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki found giddiness welling up in his breast as he walked the halls of Asgard free from chains. "This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"<p>

"If you keep speaking, I just might," Thor grumbled in response.

"Fine," Loki placated. "I'm not even here." He transformed into a guardsman. "Is this better?"

Thor glanced at him. "It's better company at least."

"Still," Loki began, "we could be less conspicuous." He transformed back into himself as he cast a glamor on Thor to look like Sif. "Brother, you look ravishing."


	292. Arc II: XCI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Thor glanced down at himself, smiling slightly. "It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."<p>

Loki shrugged lithely. "Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much." He shifted into the form of Steve Rogers. "This is much better! Ooh. The costume is a bit much. So tight. But the confidence…I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer…"

Loki was cut off as Thor shoved him into a wall, glamor dropping. "What?" he hissed.


	293. Arc II: XCII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy glanced up in surprise as Jane and Sif entered her room. It'd been a while since Jane's last visit. Frigga had commandeered her time and Odin had, on occasion, visited, which was terrifying in itself.<p>

She sat up in bed, hiding her wince. Asgardian medicine was far beyond Earth's but Darcy knew that Dr. Cho could give Eir a run for her money.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

Sif had been a surprisingly stalwart companion to Jane but they had yet to visit her together.

"We're here to collect you," Sif replied.

Jane furrowed her brow. "She isn't ready!"


	294. Arc II: XCIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Look at her! She can barely sit up!" Jane hissed with anger.<p>

"Rude," Darcy replied, stumbling to her feet. "I can definitely sit up." Darcy released a squeak as Sif looped an arm around her waist before shooting Jane a triumphant look. "See? Walking!"

Sif snorted as Jane rolled her eyes. "Asgard's defenses are laid low by the enemy," she intoned quietly as they moved to the door. "The Queen fears for your safety here, along with Jane's. Thor will be taking you off-world. We hope to find a cure for Lady Jane."

"Yay for Realm-hopping shenanigans," Darcy crowed enthusiastically.


	295. Arc II: XCIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki turned as footsteps rapidly approached. Suddenly the Foster woman flung herself upon him, slapping him and speaking some drivel about New York. Loki wasn't listening. No, tucked into Sif's side was someone of much more interest to him.<p>

Darcy Lewis.

He felt a grin split his face but he could do little to stop it. He replied to Foster's attack with some banality, but he wasn't truly paying attention.

Loki knew he was staring but he couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ stop.

Darcy was _alive_.

She was alive and appeared to be well.

Darcy looked up.

Blue eyes met sparkling green.


	296. Arc II: XCV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Darcy squirmed uncomfortably as Loki continued to stare at her with a disturbing grin on his face. What was his issue? Yeah, she'd been his mind-slave and somewhat friend but that was in the past.<p>

At least, she _wanted_ it to be in the past.

Slowly, Darcy limped forward to stand beside Jane before Loki. He gazed down at her eyebrows raised, still smiling widely.

She struck out at his chest with a punch, just as Natasha instructed. It was weak and doubtfully did any damage but Darcy was proud.

"That was for Phil," she stated firmly as she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to do this guys, but I'll be on hiatus for the next fortnight as I finish up school projects and finals. See you guys soon!<strong>

**-jay**


	297. Arc II: XCVI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki caught her as she fell. "Are you well?" he asked, searching her over for injuries.<p>

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just overdid it, as usual."

Sif assisted her out of Loki's arms and Darcy smiled her thanks. Loki frowned, missing the feel of her in his embrace but shook it off. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jane inquired, glancing at Thor plaintively.

"I'm _fine_ Jane," Darcy bit.

"I trust my shield sister," Thor announced. "She knows her strengths and her weaknesses."

"Thanks Thor," Darcy said with a grin.


	298. Arc II: XCVII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"Back to the matter at hand," Thor added, clearing his throat. "Heimdall is…entertaining my father for the time being. The Allfather will not be lenient with us if we are caught. We must make haste."<p>

Jane looped an arm around Darcy to stabilize her just as a platoon of guards approached.

"I'll hold them off," Sif stated firmly, stepping forward. "Take them."

"Thank you," Thor murmured quietly, leading Darcy and Jane off.

Loki moved to follow, but the sword at his throat made it difficult.

"Betray him and I'll kill you."

"It's good to see you too, Sif," he chuckled.


	299. Arc II: XCVIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"So uh, where we going?" Darcy asked, concentrating on everything but her pain.<p>

"Spaceship," Thor replied with a grin.

"Right," she said faintly. "More alien technology."

The group approached Volstagg who stood before a genuine spaceship.

"I'll give you as much time as I can," he pledged, assisting Darcy over the rubble.

"I thank you my friend," Thor replied, grasping his forearm.

Volstagg's smile fell as Loki tried to pass. He stopped him with a hand to the chest. "If you even _think_ of betraying him…"

"You'll kill me?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes. "Evidently there will be a line."


	300. Arc II: XCIX

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>They stepped up into the alien craft, Darcy and Jane looking around in wonder at the oddities within.<p>

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Loki snipped.

"How hard could it be?" Thor replied, examining and fiddling with the controls.

Darcy paled, looking over to her best friend. "Oh shit."

Jane nodded. "Let's find something to hold on to."

"Well, whatever you are doing brother, I suggest you do it faster," Loki said, hovering at Thor's shoulder.

The women were crouched by a jutting rail, clinging tightly to it.

"He is the universe's worst backseat driver," Darcy griped.


	301. Arc Ii: C

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>As the brothers continued to bicker with few results, Darcy watched Loki. Aside from their initial meeting here on Asgard, he seemed as much an asshole as ever. She was glad that his attentiveness had taken a backseat to trying to show up Thor.<p>

"Idiot," she muttered, yelping as the ship took off.

What followed was an incredibly unpleasant and bumpy ride. Feeling sick, Darcy glanced over to Jane, making a noise of alarm when she saw that she had fainted.

"Jane!" Darcy yelled, moving over to her as best she could.

"Oh dear, is she dead?"

"Jane!" Thor shouted.


	302. Arc II: CI

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"I'm okay," Jane replied, eyes fluttering as she moved weakly, trying to roll over.<p>

Darcy grabbed hold of her friend, pulling her head into her lap as Thor knocked into a building.

"Not a word," he grumbled to Loki.

Darcy rolled her eyes discreetly at the brothers, feeling Jane's pulse. It was strong but sluggish. Darcy sighed in relief, situating herself more comfortably.

"Now they're following us," Loki commented snidely.

The ship rocked violently and Darcy clutched Jane protectively.

"_Now_ they're firing at us," Loki added.

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor yelled.


	303. Arc II: CII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You're dating a literal five year old," Darcy informed her friend, rubbing at Jane's temples soothingly.<p>

Jane huffed a pained laugh. "He has his moments of levelheaded adulthood."

"And his abs," Darcy added. "Also, biceps."

Jane laughed genuinely and Darcy grinned wildly. She was glad to distract her friend from their rather terrible situation. "His brother brings out his immature side."

Darcy eyed the starkly different brothers, standing side by side and bickering. They looked less like ancient aliens and more like squabbling children. She smiled for a moment, not really listening to Loki's whining. They were kind of adorable.


	304. Arc II: CIII

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>That was, until Thor shoved Loki out the door.<p>

"Thor!" Jane and Darcy exclaimed.

"The hell?" Darcy added.

"He will be fine," Thor assured.

Thor smiled boyishly, lifting Jane and offering Darcy his back. She shrugged, trusting the man as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She doubted many could claim they had a piggyback ride from the God of Thunder.

Thor leapt from the vehicle and for a moment, Darcy experienced the odd sensation of weightlessness before they hit solid ground.

A hand was thrust in Darcy's face and she glanced up into the smiling eyes of Fandral.


	305. Arc II: CIV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>Loki was sprawled out on the floor of the ship.<p>

"I see your time in the dungeon has made you no less graceful, Loki," Fandral commented, not even looking at the man as he assisted Darcy into a seat. "How do you fair, dear lady?"

Darcy snorted. "I'm just peachy." At his confused look, she clarified, "I'm well, thanks."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "Thank you for protecting Her Majesty. You are a true warrior."

Darcy flushed at the genuine compliment, ignorant to Loki's sulky glare.

The others were not.

Thor smiled at Jane who returned it tentatively.


	306. Arc II: CV

Arc II: Dawn

* * *

><p>"You lied to me," Loki commented, ignoring the burning in his chest. "I'm impressed."<p>

"I'm glad you're pleased," Thor replied, looking away from Jane. "Now do as you promised and take us to your secret pathway."

Loki grinned, grabbing the steer of the ship.

Darcy cursed as a ship approached, firing on them.

"Fandral," Thor began.

Fandral nodded, kissing Darcy's hand once more and grabbing a rope. "For Asgard," he said with a jaunty wave.

And with that, he jumped overboard. Darcy squawked, calming when she saw him on the enemy ship.

"Thank goodness," Darcy murmured.

"Good riddance," Loki muttered.


End file.
